El Poder de la Mentira
by Rovi Adams
Summary: Scully fue originalmente asignada para espiar a Mulder. Siete años después, ¿ha cumplido con su misión?
1. Default Chapter

  
"El poder de la mentira"  
  
Disclaimer: CC es amo y señor de XF. Yo soy pobre.  
  
Tipo: Angst, WIP, UST/MSR  
  
Spoilers: Nada que ver.  
  
Feedback: xpecial_girl@hotmail.com  
  
Resumen: Scully fue originalmente asignada para espiar a Mulder. Siete años después, ¿ha cumplido con su misión?  
  
  
*********  
1º Parte  
*********  
  
En uno de los rincones más oscuros de un parque, él esperaba por la persona que le había llamado par de horas atrás con la excusa de que tenía información muy importante, que no podía esperar. Una vez más le pedían que ella no se enterara... sus contactos anteriores hicieron lo mismo, a pesar de explicarles tantas veces que podían depositar su confianza en ella; pero ahora la situación tomaba un matiz distinto, porque su compañera era la protagonista de la historia.  
  
El lugar estaba desierto y el frío le llegaba a los huesos. Era una de esas noches ideales para estar acurrucado debajo de una buena frazada, mirando un clásico del cine o, en su defecto, uno de los videos de Frohike.   
  
Mirando el reloj con nerviosismo, Mulder contaba los minutos y segundos que pasaban. De no ser porque el nombre de Dana Scully figuraba entre las informaciones que estaba por recibir, él se hubiera marchado a casa.   
  
Finalmente divisó la figura de un muchacho a escasos metros. Iba en una bicicleta y, sin dejar de mirarlo, depositó un sobre amarillo en el banco que tenía al lado. Mulder avanzó rápidamente hacia él, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarlo. Tendría que conformarse con recibir los datos, sin intercambiar palabras.  
  
  
  
Oficinas del FBI.-  
  
-Mulder...  
  
-Hmmm- respondió sabiendo lo que significaba ese tono de voz.  
  
-No creo que a Skinner le agrade eso de los mensajes del más allá que recibía la señora Dunken. ¿Dónde quedaron los resultados de laboratorio? ¿Qué hay de las sustancias alucinógenas que se encontraron?  
  
Él se mantuvo con la vista fija en el sobre que escondía debajo de varios informes. Antes de que Scully llegara estaba revisando todo por segunda vez, tratando de atar cabos y de encontrarle lógica a lo que estaba viendo.  
  
-Mulder, no me estás escuchando- dijo ella a manera de reproche.  
  
-¿Por qué no haces tú el informe y así colocas todo lo que sea del agrado de Skinner?   
  
Sorprendida y confundida, Scully lo miró con firmeza, esperando encontrar en sus ojos una explicación a tal forma de hablarle. No era la primera vez que tenían problemas por sus choques de ideas; en siete años habían aprendido a lidiar con eso y a llegar siempre a un acuerdo. Por esa razón, encontraba muy fuera de lugar el tono en que se había dirigido hacia ella.   
  
-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó ella al ver que no decía nada.  
  
-Estoy muy bien, Scully.  
  
Dándose cuenta de que no llegaría a ningún lado, la agente tomó el reporte y lo colocó nuevamente dentro del folder.   
  
-Skinner nos espera.  
  
  
  
Apartamento de Mulder.-  
  
A pesar de haberse prometido a sí mismo no seguir con esta tortura, no podía evitar volver a estudiar las fotos que venían anexadas en el paquete que recibió de su nuevo contacto. Eran unas siete fotos en total, una especie de cronología fotográfica de su compañera y sus reuniones secretas.  
  
La primera de ellas, donde aparece una Dana Scully muy joven, le trajo recuerdos de su primer caso juntos y de cómo su instinto le llevó a pensar de que se trataba de una espía. Este sentimiento no le duró mucho pero, a medida que observaba cada año de compañerismo plasmado en una fotografía, se arrepentía de ello.  
  
-Ella no es así- se repitió una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de algo que no podía estar pasando. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, del daño sufrido, las pérdidas... debía ser una persona demasiado cruel para ser cierto.  
  
Estaba muy agitado para sacar conclusiones. Todo esto no era más que un conjunto de "pruebas" cuya fuente era desconocida. ¿Por qué de repente aparece alguien que asegura que Scully me traiciona? ¿Por qué debo creerle?, se preguntó tomando el teléfono y marcando el número de los chicos.  
  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully.-  
  
Media hora de conversación con su madre fue bastante reconfortante. La actitud de Mulder en la oficina la mantuvo preocupada toda la tarde y su baño de espumas no funcionó al cien por ciento. Necesitaba alguna distracción y eso fue exactamente lo que la Sra. Scully hizo sin darse cuenta, mientras hablaba de cuantos chismes familiares le llegaran a la mente.  
  
Tras prometer que la visitaría el fin de semana, Scully fue hasta la cocina por un frasco de yogur. No había ningún trabajo por hacer, así que se sentaría a ver alguna película. Mientras más compleja fuera su trama, mejor. Así no tendría tiempo para pensar en la mirada fría de su compañero durante la reunión con Skinner, ni en el hecho de que no la había llamado.   
  
La vibración de su móvil le pegó un buen susto, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al ver el identificador de llamadas. Había visto ese número una sola vez. Y esa vez fue suficiente para no olvidarlo jamás.  
  
-Scully- respondió ella enmascarando sus nervios.  
  
-Me alegra escucharla de nuevo. Supongo que no ha olvidado nuestra última reunión.  
  
-No..  
  
-Bien. Le recuerdo lo de mañana en la noche. Sea puntual.  
  
Ella soltó el teléfono automáticamente y se dejó caer en el sofá. Pensó en las muchas veces en que todo parecía terminar y siempre aparecía una solución, en cambio ahora todas las señales indicaban que era definitivo. No sabía si era bueno o malo.   
  
  
Oficinas del FBI.-  
  
Scully se sorprendió de encontrar a Mulder tan temprano en la oficina. Quería adelantar algunos trabajos pendientes, pero tal parecía que el agente tenía la misma intención y le estaba ahorrando el esfuerzo.  
  
-Buenos días- saludó mientras se quitaba el abrigo -¿a qué debemos el milagro?  
  
-Siente agradecimiento por los milagros y no preguntes por qué suceden- respondió éste con una actitud más agradable que la del día anterior.  
  
Ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y fue a servirse un poco de café. Necesitaba estar bien despierta para todo el papeleo de oficina.  
  
-¿Estamos condenados a pasar un día de oficina?  
  
-Me parece que sip, agente Scully- dijo voltéandose a verla por primera vez. Ella pudo notar las marcadas ojeras que traía.  
  
-Bien. Así podremos hablar- él la miró confundido. -No te asustes, Mulder- dijo acercándose a él y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro -dije hablar, no interrogar.  
  
Él le dedicó una sonrisa fingida y volvió su mirada a la pantalla del computador. Se le estaba haciendo duro pretender que no pasaba nada, mucho más sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del suyo. Secretamente suplicaba que se alejara de él y no hiciera todo más difícil. Pero, ¿cómo podría ella saber lo que pasaba por su mente?   
  
¿O sabía ella muy bien lo que estaba pasando? Esa fue la pregunta que lanzó su parte paranoica, el diablillo Mulder.   
  
-Scully...  
  
-Dime.  
  
Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. No lo eches todo a perder, se dijo. No en este preciso momento de tu vida.  
  
-Olvídalo.  
  
  
  
Washington Plaza Hotel.-  
  
El inconfudible olor a Morley's invadió sus pulmones con solo dar dos pasos dentro de la habitación, lo que sin dudas significaba que él había llegado antes. Era lo mejor, así saldría más rápido de todo esto y podría regresar a casa a descansar.   
  
-Póngase cómoda.   
  
-No pienso estar aquí mucho tiempo, así que sea breve.  
  
-Si empezamos de esa manera no terminaremos nunca.  
  
Ella se mordió los labios para no hablar otra vez. No era la mejor de las situaciones y tenía que cooperar para que el trago fuera menos amargo.   
  
-¿Se ha tomado tiempo para interpretar las señales?- preguntó el fumador retirándose de su rincón oscuro.   
  
-Si se refiere al agente Mulder, debo decir que no estoy muy segura.   
  
-¿No? Entonces ha sabido guardárselo muy bien, porque Mulder está enterado- él colocó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y al pensar en la siguiente frase, media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Debe estar muy ocupado pensando si es cierto.   
  
  
****  
  
Caminando rápidamente, ella cruzó el lobby del hotel y llegó hasta la puerta. Ya en la acera, su marcha disminuyó un poco, al menos mientras buscaba un taxi que la sacara de toda la energía negativa que se respiraba alrededor. Su celular sonó justo cuando paraba una de las unidades.  
  
-Scully.  
  
-Soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?  
  
-Saliendo del mall. Tenía hacer algunas compras, así que aproveché el tiempo libre. ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
-Nop- dijo tras una breve pausa. -Sólo avisarte que posiblemente viajemos mañana. Skinner llamó y dijo que quiere vernos para hablar sobre el caso.  
  
-Ok.. gracias- ella cortó la llamada rápidamente mientras subía al coche. Con cierto nerviosismo acomodó par de mechones de su cabello, sin dejar de ver la avenida y su escaso tránsito. -Georgetown, chofer.  
  
  
Mulder apretó el teléfono entre sus manos como si se tratara de un enemigo a muerte. Casi en estado de shock él observaba como su compañera salía del "mall" y se subía en el taxi que había detenido con una prisa bastante sospechosa. Por primera vez no quería dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían... por primera vez no quería pruebas que demostrasen la verdad, porque la verdad era muy dolorosa para aceptarla.  
  
Aceptar la verdad era aceptar que Dana Scully era una mentira.

Continuará... 


	2. Capítulo 2

El poder de la mentira.- (2)

Holiday Inn Lexington.-  
  
Mientras Scully digitaba los datos de la autopsia, Mulder estaba tirado en la cama tratando de analizar las entrevistas que había hecho toda la tarde y los datos que había conseguido de la policía local. Pero su mente estaba centrada en su compañera, la cual de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada.   
  
-Creo que es hora de descansar- dijo ésta quitándose los lentes y guardando el archivo. -No hay forma de razonar si estamos cansados.  
  
-No estoy cansado- replicó Mulder.  
  
-No has hecho nada con los datos que tienes, ni siquiera has abierto la boca para decir al menos una teoría- ella se detuvo un instante y lo miró de reojo. -Estás muy cansando, Fox Mulder.  
  
Pretendiendo que no la escuchaba, Mulder siguió "leyendo", pero Scully se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado tomando una de sus manos. Era un gesto que se estaba repitiendo cada vez más entre ellos.  
  
-He intentado hacer de cuenta que sólo estás teniendo un mal momento o que estás de mal humor- comentó ella buscando contacto con sus ojos. -No quiero recordarte que estoy aquí, pero me estás dejando fuera y no tengo más opción que repetirlo.  
  
Él intentó alejarse, sin embargo ella fue más rápida y agarró su muñeca con fuerza.  
  
-Mírame Mulder.  
  
-Scully...  
  
-¡Mírame!  
  
Entonces él la obedeció, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su compañera, reflejando toda la confusión y la rabia que le invadían, y eso la asustó. Su mirada era oscura e inexpresiva, el espejo del caos que habitaba en sus pensamientos desde hacía par de días.   
  
Lentamente se fue zafando de la mano de Scully y abandonando la cama. No quería estar junto a ella, ni sentir su calor, ni escuchar sus palabras. Cada vocablo que escapaba de sus labios podría ser otra mentira, y él ya estaba harto de tanta falsedad.   
  
-Quiero dormir- dijo calmadamente. Ella entendió que era hora de marcharse a su habitación y empezó a recoger todo lo que había traído. -Déjalo ahí- exclamó de repente. -Revisaré todo lo que tienes.   
  
-Pero...  
  
-Por favor.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella denotando inconformidad. -Buenas noches.   
  
  
  
Oficinas del FBI.-  
  
El director Skinner percibía un aire bastante cargado durante la reunión. Desde que los agentes entraron a su oficina, los notó distantes e incómodos. No era la primera vez que sucedía; en varias ocasiones, la diferencia de opiniones era bastante marcada y ellos llegaban a discutir frente a él.   
  
Sin embargo, hoy no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Al leer el reporte se dio cuenta de que Scully solamente lo había firmado, podía afirmar al cien por ciento que ella no había aportado ni una letra. Además, el silencio de la agente confirmaba su teoría.  
  
-Agente Scully, ¿tiene algo que añadir a la explicación del agente Mulder?  
  
-No señor- respondió ella secamente.   
  
  
Ambos abandonaron la oficina del director adjunto, sin decir nada y sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de ocultar la hostilidad que reinaba entre los dos. Scully iba un paso más adelante que Mulder, contando hasta cien o hasta mil para no gritarle en medio pasillo y hacer una escena frente a decenas de agentes curiosos. Ya bastaba con la expresión en sus rostros para darles mucha tela por donde cortar a los chismosos.   
  
En cuanto tuvo frente a ella la puerta de su oficina, Scully dejó en libertad el poco de paciencia que mantenía su compostura frente a los demás.  
  
-¡Esto es demasiado!- gritó sin importarle que arriba pudieran escucharla. -Lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación. ¡¿Qué rayos pasa Mulder!?  
  
-Creo que esa pregunta me corresponde a mí.   
  
-¡No!- ella se acercó a él señalandole con el dedo. -Estoy harta de tu silencio, estoy harta de que me apartes como si fuera una piedra en tu camino. ¿Qué hice? ¿Me podrías poner al tanto?  
  
Él apretó los puños y se hizo a un lado para no hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Al verla tan alterada, se preguntaba cómo podía hacerlo, cómo era capaz de montar una falsa con tanta naturalidad. Y las pruebas contra ella se amontonaban en su cabeza... las fotos... los informes...  
  
-Tú sabes lo que está pasando mucho mejor que yo.  
  
-No entiendo nad-...  
  
-¡Cielos Scully!- le interrumpió él - Ya deja de hacerme esto... deja de aparentar.  
  
Scully se quedó mirando hacia el piso en silencio.   
  
-Quiero pruebas de lo que dices- susurró ella dándose vuelta y entrando a la oficina. Atemorizada de ver las evidencias que pedía, porque sabía que existían.  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully.-  
  
Ella estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, abrazando sus piernas de modo que creara un escudo que nadie pudiera atravesar para hacerle daño. Le parecía que las horas avanzaban lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para torturarla aun más con los martillazos que sentía en su cabeza. Había cerrado los ojos una hora atrás sin poder conciliar el sueño y, a pesar del par de tabletas de Tylenol, el dolor seguía vivo, punzante, como si de un momento a otro pudiera explotar.   
  
Quería desaparecer en la oscuridad de su apartamento.. quería creer que una nave extraterrestre vendría por ella y se la llevaría lejos, pero las salidas nunca son tan fáciles.   
  
Alguien tocó la puerta. Sabía que era él. Sabía que era su compañero listo para restregarle las pruebas en la cara y decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Así que, se quedó refugiada en su rincón. No iba a pararse ni a abrirle. El dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte para escuchar a Mulder... pero no era ese dolor el que le detenía, sino el dolor que vendría después de enfrentar sus palabras.  
  
Una llave giró en la cerradura tal como ella tenía previsto. Fox Mulder no se detendría ante el silencio al otro lado, más bien era un invitación para su curiosidad. Sigilosamente entró al departamento, percibiendo de inmediato de la presencia de Scully; su perfume era inconfundible después de tantos años.   
  
Entonces la vio en su pequeño escondite, aparentemente sumergida en sus sueños.   
  
-Scully- susurró temiendo despertarla. Ella no respondió, lo cual le dio licensia para acercarse un poco más. -Dime que no es verdad- dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían aquel rostro que ahora lucía bastante cansado. Ya no emanaba aquella paz que le hacía parecer un ángel, ya no irradiaba la luz que le guíaba en los días más sombríos.   
  
De repente sintió la humedad en sus dedos y vio como una lágrima se escapaba de la cárcel que formaban sus párpados sellados. Instintivamente retrodeció y se alejó, al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba escuchando.   
  
En silencio, Scully lamentó que el calor de las manos de Mulder se esfumara tan pronto. Con su roce sintió el tiempo retroceder una semana, cuando la tormenta aun no se había formado. Ahora la realidad golpeaba de nuevo y abrir los ojos era un paso muy duro de dar; pero él sabía perfectamente que estaba despierta y no le quedaba más opción.   
  
El trago sería amargo. Y probablemente permanecería por siempre en su garganta 


	3. Capítulo 3

  
El poder de la mentira (3).-

****************************

A medida que sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, la figura de Mulder se hacía más visible y los latidos de su corazón más fuertes.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con muy poca voluntad de hablar.  
  
-Complaciendo tu petición- su cambio de actitud fue bastante radical. De no haberlo escuchado antes, no habría creido que ese mismo Mulder le estuviese susurrando al oído que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no fuese una realidad.   
  
Scully tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie para seguir a su compañero que avanzaba hacia la mesa. Allí depositó unos cuantos sobres y luego encendió la luz.  
  
-¡No!- exclamó ella. Él la miró con preocupación al verla cubriendo su rostro con las manos. -¡Apágala!  
  
-De acuerdo- respondió tratando de ocultar que todo esto lo mortificaba y luchando contra el Mulder que correría al lado de Scully para cuidarla aunque ella dijera que estaba bien.   
  
-Gracias.  
  
Esparcidos en la mesa estaban unos cinco sobres iluminados únicamente por la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Al parecer ésto constituía la famosa prueba, la razón del comportamiento irracional de Mulder estos últimos días. Sus dedos curiosos cobraron vida y se deslizaron hasta uno de ellos, rozándolo apenas, sintiendo una especie de electricidad de tan solo imaginar el contenido.   
  
Inconcientemente empujó su silla un poco hacia atrás y los mismos dedos que quisieron abrir la evidencia se aferraron a la cruz de oro que descansaba sobre su pecho.   
  
-No quiero verlo- dijo con firmeza. -No voy a verlo.  
  
-¿La agente Scully no quiere un respaldo tangible de mi teoría?  
  
-Ni siquiera sé cual es tu teoría.  
  
-Ahora tengo algo más a mi favor- dijo levantándose y apoyando las manos en la mesa -... tu miedo.  
  
-Vete.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-¡Que te vayas! Ya he soportado demasiado y no tengo por qué ver toda esta basura. No tolero tal falta de respeto.  
  
-¿¡Respeto?!- exclamó él haciendo sobresaltar a Scully. -¿A esto llamas respeto?- dijo barriendo la mesa con sus manos frenéticamete. -¡Define respeto, Scully!- señalando todos los papeles que habían caido al piso.   
  
-¡Qué haces!- ella intentó detenerlo pero sabía que era luchar en vano; lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de él. Scully no temía que Mulder fuera hacerle algún daño, aunque bajo estas circunstancias ya no sabía que creer. Estaba completamente fuera de control.   
  
Nerviosamente se agachó a recoger los papeles, rogando en silencio para que él decidiera marcharse por su propia cuenta. Sin dejar de mirar a su compañero fue tomando uno a uno los documentos. En uno de ellos pudo distinguir su letra, pero no se permitió prestarle atención a eso, ya sabía muy bien de que se trataba y hacerse el ignorante no funcionaba aquí.   
  
De repente notó que Mulder ya no la estaba mirando, sino que su vista estaba fija en el suelo... en una fotografía que estaba a escasos centímetros. Ella la tomó deprisa, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿No vas a encender la luz?- preguntó Mulder aun en son de conflicto.  
  
-¿Para qué?- respondió Scully mirándolo frente a frente. -¿Acaso quieres ver como actúo sorprendida al ver que en esa foto estoy conversando con tu peor enemigo? Pensé que estabas cansado del teatro.  
  
Mulder sintió una punzada en el pecho y cerró los ojos para asimilar lo que había escuchado. A pesar de su comportamiento agresivo y de la forma acusadora en que la estaba tratando, en el fondo mantenía viva la esperanza. Quería seguir escuchando a Scully negarlo todo, seguir torturándose en la incertidumbre, en la pelea que se libraba entre unas pruebas y las palabras de su compañera.  
  
Pero para lo que no estaba preparado, lo que nunca deseó, fue escucharla de aquella manera.   
  
Ella contempló la foto con naturalidad y tras dejarla caer volvió a mirar a Mulder. Por un momento, su expresión denotaba cierto arrepentimiento, él llegó a creer que pediría perdón por sus actos y que empezarían las explicaciones y las palabras que tornarían más dolorosa la situación.   
  
En cambio, ella no lo sentía. No iba a pedir perdón, no iba a suplicarle a Mulder que entendiese lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque tarde o temprano la caja de las sorpresas se abriría y los secretos saldrían a la luz. Ella no lo sentía porque no sabía que sentir. Todo era una especie de laberinto sin salida; tenía siete años caminando, pensando que avanzaba y que encontraría un día la luz, y ahora volvía al lugar de partida. No hay escapatoria, todo es un ciclo. Y cuando te cansas, caes. Ella estaba empezando a cansarse.   
  
Cuando volvió a sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, Scully vio que Mulder se marchaba. Si en algún momento dijo algo, ella no se dio cuenta. Era mejor así, porque cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios se convertiría en ponzoña para su alma.  
  
Tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, todo empezó a dar vueltas. Cientos de imágenes atravesaron su cabeza y en todas ellas estaba él.   
  
-Si renuncio ahora, ellos ganan- se dijo a si misma recordando aquel momento de su vida. Pero lo falso de esas palabras ya lo tenía comprobado...   
  
"Si renuncio o si me quedo, ellos ganan... *ellos* siempre ganan".


	4. Capítulo 4

********  
4º Parte  
********  
  
Oficinas del FBI.-  
  
Con cada paso que daba por los pasillos que la llevaban a su apartado rincón de trabajo, Scully sentía que más miradas se clavaban en su persona. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de atención, tenía que vivir con los secreteos y chismes sobre la Sra. Spooky, pero hoy la situación se excedía un poco.   
  
Mentalmente hizo un chequeo de su vestimenta...todo estaba bien. En cuanto a su físico, las ojeras no llaman tanto la atención. Cuando miró su reloj: 10:00 a.m. ¡Ok! ¡Era tarde! Pero tenía derecho a ser impuntual una vez en su vida. Ellos no eran los reyes de la responsabilidad y la disciplina, no tenían ningún derecho a juzgarla.   
  
Mientras más se acercaba al ascensor, más abiertamente se atrevían a mirarla. Si querían decir algo, simplemente podrían abrir sus bocas, pero no pretender que ella interpretara sus miradas. Si fuera psíquica... no estaría en el FBI.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón para abrir, vio a Holly caminar hacia ella.  
  
-Agente Scully- dijo ésta algo nerviosa.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-El director Skinner la quiere en su oficina de inmediato. La ha estado localizando desde hace horas.   
  
Ella movió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada. Ya no le importaban los comentarios en torno ella ni las miradas curiosas. Su mente estaba fija en una sola idea: el huracán Mulder había pasado por allí.   
  
De una forma u otra veía venir esa situación, pero en verdad no se sentía preparada. La noche anterior ella había sido directa por primera vez, sin tener oportunidad de ver la respuesta de su compañero. No tenía más opcion, ya no sabía como mentir.  
  
-Holly, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó antes de reunirse con su jefe. Necesitaba tener una idea de lo que tenía que enfrentar.   
  
-El.. el señor Skinner le explicará- respondió ella titubeando.   
  
Scully abrió la puerta y encontró a Skinner caminando de un lado a otro algo inquieto. En cuanto la vio, trató de adoptar una postura firme, pero debajo de su máscara de fortaleza, la agente pudo discernir su preocupación.   
  
-Al fin la encuentro, agente Scully.  
  
-Disculpe la tardanza, señor. No es un buen día.  
  
-Supongo que no- él le indicó que se sentara y ante la mirada interrogante de Scully prosiguió. -Esta mañana llamé al agente Mulder para hablar sobre un nuevo caso y me sorprendí de su ausencia.

El hizo una pausa esperando que la agente intercediera aclarando sus dudas, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, por lo que tuvo que seguir. 

-Luego empecé a explicar en que consistía todo y... no quisiera repetir lo que me dijo.   
  
Escuchar aquello no le inmutó en lo absoluto y esto le sorprendió a Skinner. No hubo preocupación en su rostro; al contrario, reflejaba una frialdad que no conocía.  
  
-Agente Scully...  
  
-Yo no sé lo que le ocurre al agente Mulder, señor- interrumpió ésta sabiendo lo que vendría.   
  
-No quiero mentiras- replicó éste en tono muy severo. -Quiero saber lo que está pasando entre ustedes. Ahora.  
  
Ella miró hacia la puerta y se mordió los labios pensando las palabras exactas que debían salir de su boca. De todas las dificultades que tenía enlistadas en su mente, Skinner no había sido tomado en cuenta.   
  
-Lo que pasa es tan simple como que el agente Mulder y yo hemos llegado a un punto en que no podemos seguir trabajando juntos- las palabras surgieron tan rápido como su cerebro las fue formulando. Tenía que dar una explicación clara y concisa, tenía que evitar entrar en detalles delante de su superior, porque él no era parte de la agenda. -¿Entiende?  
  
Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión e incluso denotaban cierta tristeza. Ya habían pasado muchos años, muchos acontecimientos y nada había logrado separarlos. ¿Por qué ahora, de la noche a la mañana, todo cambiaba tan drásticamente?  
  
-Lo que me dice es tan absurdo como el hecho de que presente una renuncia.   
  
-Entonces hágase la idea de que verá un absurdo tras otro- concluyó Scully escapando de la oficina antes de que el director adjunto pudiera decir algo más.   
  
Cuando cruzó frente al escritorio de Holly, la agente disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y se detuvo tras dudarlo un poco. Se acercó a ella y se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir.   
  
-¿Se encuentra bien, agente Scully?  
  
-No lo sé...- respondió permitiéndose ser sincera. -No lo sé.  
  
Sus pasos la guiaron a través del mismo corredor, para volver a sentirse presa de los ojos y comentarios de sus colegas. A lo mejor a esta hora ya conocían el lado desconocido de la intachable Dra. Scully, y estaban sorprendidos porque resultaba más siniestra que el mismísimo Fox Mulder.   
  
Conociendo a Mulder, no quería ni imaginarse lo que había sucedido par de horas atrás; tampoco esas palabras que Skinner se había negado a repetir. Observando todo a su alrededor, ella se daba cuenta de que era mejor escuchar su nombre en boca de todos los agentes con quienes se cruzaba, que escuchar las voces que resonaban en su interior.  
  
Era necesario distraerse en cosas triviales para no prestarle atención a los problemas mayores. Pellizcarse para no sentir el dolor del puñal retorciéndose en su pecho.   
  
El ascensor ya estaba cerca, solo unos pocos pasos más... sin contar los pasos hasta la oficina, en contra de la marea de deseos de devolverse y esconderse entre las sábanas.

Sin lugar a dudas, no era un buen día. Pero era mejor que los que estaban por venir.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

*******  
5º Parte  
*******  
  
Ojeando cuanto expediente se le cruzara en su camino, Mulder intentaba olvidar todo lo que había acontecido en la oficina de Skinner. Muchas veces había perdido el control, pero ahora se sentía peor que cuando había golpeado a alguien en medio del pasillo, o armaba un escándalo semejante.  
  
En su vida pensó que se expresaría de Scully como lo hizo unas horas atrás. Fue como si toda la ira que tenía acumulada desde la noche anterior explotara sin importar las consecuencias. No pudo escuchar a Skinner hablar de un nuevo caso, no pudo verse junto a Scully resolviendo un nuevo acertijo después de su descarada confesión.   
  
De muy mala manera se tuvo que enterar su superior de lo que estaba pasando. Él no quería que fuera así, él no deseaba manchar el nombre de Dana Scully... pero ella había traicionado lo más valioso que quedaba en su vida: su amistad. Y, por esa razón, iba a pagarlo muy caro.   
  
En este preciso instante no tenía muy claro que sucedería con ellos; de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no la tendría a su lado, aunque eso significase renunciar a los Expedientes. Aunque esto último no era lo que tenía en mente. Si alguien debía irse, tenía que ser ella.   
  
Mientras volvía a organizar las carpetas en otro orden -ya llevaba toda la mañana en eso- encontró el expediente de Duane Barry y una sensación de frío se alojó en su pecho. Tal vez ella nunca se había ido, tal vez todo fue otra farsa para que él se enganchara más en el juego. ¿Todos aquellos momentos difíciles fueron parte del guión? Y si fue así... ¿era ella capaz de sacrificar la vida de su familia y la suya propia?   
  
Su mente no pudo dar respuesta a sus interrogantes porque Scully estaba ahora entrando a la oficina. Eso hizo arder su sangre de nuevo, justo cuando empezaba a calmarse.   
  
-Pensé que tenías mi equipaje listo- comentó con marcado sarcasmo.   
  
-Y yo pensé que no podías ser más cínica.   
  
Ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras colgaba su abrigo detrás de la puerta.   
  
-Tenías que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¿no? La ropa sucia se lava en casa, Mulder.   
  
-No creo que sientas vergüenza, no la tienes.   
  
-No cambies el tema- replicó acercándose al escritorio y sentándose sobre este. Era una actitud que Mulder nunca había apreciado en su compañera; después de tantas revelaciones en tan poco tiempo comenzaba a dudar hasta de su nombre. -Tú más que nadie sabes que hay hombres dispuestos a morir por ocultar una verdad.   
  
-Y... ¿estás dispuesta a morir?  
  
-Digamos que... estoy dispuesta a matar.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, pero incapaces de comunicarse esta vez. Scully era quien podía leer algo a través de sus ojos verdes... y prefirió voltear la cara al encontrar tanta decepción y frustración ocultas detrás de la indignación.   
  
Lentamente se puso de pie y empezó a dar pequeños paseos por toda la oficina.  
  
-Supongo que le pedirás a Skinner que me retire de esta sección. Le restregarás las pruebas en la cara... le mostrarás orgullosamente que todo aquello que le dijiste sobre mí, que, por cierto, no quiero saber, es cierto.   
  
-Supones bien- intervino él notablemente molesto.   
  
-¡Pues no!- exclamó golpeando el escritorio con sus manos, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Mulder. -No voy a salir por la puerta de atrás, Mulder. Yo hice mi trabajo y eso lo tendrás que entender.  
  
Él tenía una respuesta inmediata, pero eligió morderse la lengua. Esta discusión no tenía fin y, en verdad, le estaba asustando seguir adentrándose en la dimensión desconocida de la totalmente transformada Dana Scully.   
  
-Agente Scully- dijo pretendiendo que frente a él se encontraba una completa extraña. -Espero que esta situación se solucione pronto; mientras tanto, salga de mi oficina, por favor.  
  
-No es tan fácil, Mulder- respondió Dana ocultando la sorpresa que le causó la actitud tan pasiva de su compañero. -Sabes que no.   
  
  
Refugio de los Pistoleros Solitarios.-  
  
-Mulder... ¿cuántas veces debo repetirte que las fotos son auténticas?- comentó Byers ya casi perdiendo la paciencia. -Es ella, es el fumador, y las fechas coinciden con los reportes.  
  
Pero Mulder seguía sumergido en una de las imágenes que aparecía en la pantalla del computador. Intentando meterse en la escena plasmada y vivir cada detalle de aquel momento que transcurría a sus espaldas.   
  
-¿Qué me dices de los reportes?- preguntó de repente.   
  
-Es su letra... o un buen imitador- intervino Frohike, que traía la misma cara de pesadumbre que Fox. -Entonces ella te dijo todo eso- dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente.   
  
-Ya cállate, Frohike- exclamó Langley viendo que el ánimo de Mulder no estaba de lo mejor.   
  
Por más que intentaban hacerle distraer y botar un poco la tensión que estaba viviendo estos días, él siempre buscaba el camino de regreso. Y Melvin no resultaba ser de mucha ayuda, porque no podía mantener la boca cerrada cuando alguna pregunta curiosa sobre Scully se le ocurría.   
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo el agente asustando de nuevo a los chicos, porque estas ideas tan locas nunca terminaban en algo bueno.  
  
  
Museo de Historia Natural.-  
  
Las conversaciones tontas e inocentes de los niños de algunos colegios servían para distraer un poco su mente y su estómago. La decisión de no comer nada le estaba pesando bastante, ahora sentía un hueco enorme y la comida de la cafetería no iba acorde con su saludable régimen alimenticio.   
  
Un par de chicas de unos 13 años no paraban de reír en una de las esquinas del museo. Aunque ambas no podían controlar la risa, una de ellas hacía el esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y evitarse un regaño de la maestra, pero no conseguía nada pues su compañera no cooperaba.   
  
Missy y ella. A pesar de ser la estricta reina de la disciplina, Missy siempre la hacía caer con alguna de sus travesuras. ¿Qué pensaría Missy de ella ahora? En momentos como este extrañaba más que nunca sus consejos y sus teorías un tanto locas. Su hermana siempre encontraba una solución, por más difícil que fuera el problema.   
  
-Lamento interrumpir sus reflexiones, agente Scully.   
  
Ella volteó rápidamente, un tanto alterada por haber sido tomada de sorpresa.   
  
-Hola- saludó secamente. -Llega tarde.   
  
-Soy un hombre muy ocupado. Además, es hora de mucho tráfico, usted lo sabe.   
  
Sin molestarse en prestarle atención a su excusa, Scully fingió seguir viendo una de las exhibiciones de la sala.   
  
-Está muy educativa esta parte del museo, pero aquella sala es más interesante- comentó El Fumador tomando a Scully del brazo y llevándola consigo lentamente.   
  
-¿Qué está haciendo?- replicó ésta tratando de zafarse sin llamar mucho la atención de las demás personas.   
  
-Tranquila, agente- le susurró muy cerca del oído. -No muerdo.   
  
Dana tuvo que respirar profundo para no sacar su arma y descargarla en él en ese preciso instante. Con solo verle y percibir el olor a cigarrillos tenía suficiente para que su estómago se revolviese. Ahora también tenía que soportar una invasión a su espacio personal.   
  
La sala era como cualquier otra, no encontraba ningún elemento que la hiciera más interesante. Exhibiciones similares, estudiantes murmurando, maestras pidiendo un poco de silencio, guías explicando algo que nadie escuchaba y... Fox Mulder en una de las esquinas.   
  
Inconscientemente clavó sus uñas en el brazo de Spender y una mueca ilegible se pintó en el rostro de éste. Estaba tan feliz y complacido que no podía ni reírse, sólo presenciar la escena que estaba por formarse.   
  
Scully cerró los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, esperando que la visión pasara. Pero al abrirlos se encontró con unos ojos muy conocidos que no podían ocultar su asombro.  
  
-Agente Mulder- dijo El Fumador con un tono de voz casi irreconocible. -Qué sorpresa verle por aquí. ¿También se une a la tarde educativa?  
  
-Sí...- respondió éste con una dosis mayor de cinismo, -es bueno respirar aire libre de vez en cuando, en especial cuando el ambiente de trabajo está tan intoxicado.  
  
La agente no pudo evitar su familiar gesto de alzar las cejas ante el comportamiento tan poco característico de su compañero.   
  
-Vaya Scully...- añadió encontrando el momento perfecto para atacar, -veo que también huyes de la presión del trabajo.  
  
-Así es- respondió ella fracasando en su intento por parecer indiferente. Las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos luchaban por salir y en su garganta el nudo era cada vez mayor.   
  
-Bueno agente...- intervino el Fumador para dicha de Scully. -Dana y yo tenemos mucho por recorrer aun, así que lamentablemente debemos marcharnos, ¿verdad Dana?- ella asintió sin levantar la cabeza. -Adiós Mulder.  
  
-Que se diviertan- dijo éste entre dientes, al ver como la pareja se perdía entre la muchedumbre.   
  
  
Apartamento de Scully.-  
  
Su cama era el objetivo principal desde que atravesara la puerta, y sus pies dieron los pasos justos para llegar hasta allí y lanzarse sin quitarse una pieza de encima. Quería hundir la cabeza en la almohada hasta quedarse sin oxígeno, o tal vez era mejor sellar las ventanas y abrir el horno.   
  
-¡Basta!- gritó al darse cuenta de las ideas tan absurdas que tenía. Necesitaba un vaso de agua... pero no quería levantarse y dar tantos pasos hasta la cocina. Estaba demasiado lejos. -Qué vaga eres- se dijo a sí misma incorporándose lentamente. No era agua lo que necesitaba, sino un fuerte café que le quitara la jaqueca que estaba por venir.   
  
Al llegar a la sala miró hacia puerta para asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada. Todo estaba en orden, excepto por el sobre blanco que estaba debajo de esta, a lo mejor lo había pasado por alto al entrar.   
  
Con el poco ánimo que tenía lo tomó del suelo y lo revisó por todos lados. No tenía remitente ni destinatario. Todo estaba en blanco.  
  
-Tal vez sea ántrax- pensó en voz alta, -así completo mi día.   
  
Mientras llegaba a la cocina, abrió el sobre rápidamente. Dentro había una pequeña nota con una dirección y una hora; otra más de sus "citas de negocios".   
  
Continuará...  



	6. Capítulo 6

  
*******  
6º Parte  
*******  
  
Park Hyatt Washington Hotel.-  
  
Desde un principio el protocolo de este encuentro era totalmente diferente a los anteriores. La nota anónima, el trato en el lobby... tal vez El Fumador tenía un cambio de planes y tenía que allanar el terreno antes de echar las semillas.   
  
Al tomar la tarjeta, Scully se percató de algo más: la reunión era en una suite que, realmente, afectaba el bolsillo de cualquier persona. Pero dejó de preocuparse; si Spender quería gastar su dinero consintiéndose en cuantos hoteles quisiera, ese era su problema. Sin sacar alguna otra conclusión precipitada, caminó hacia el ascensor rogando que todo este asunto terminara rápido.   
  
La habitación estaba a pocos pasos del ascensor, así que en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a la puerta. Tomando todo el aire que pudiera entrar en sus pulmones, pasó la tarjeta y entró antes de que pudiera retroceder.   
  
-Una llamada telefónica hubiera sido mejor- replicó Scully quitándose el abrigo. -¿Por qué tanto mist...- ella se quedó helada al ver la figura que estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma...   
  
-Llegas a tiempo, Scully- fue el saludo de Mulder con una gran sonrisa en la cara. -La champaña acaba de llegar.  
  
Ella quiso llegar hasta él y afobetearle tan fuerte como fuera posible; en cambio, estaba todavía en el mismo lugar, intentando analizar cuándo, cómo y por qué.  
  
-Mulder no...  
  
-Shhh- le interrumpió éste. -El único que tiene derecho a reprochar soy yo, y no lo estoy haciendo.   
  
Mulder se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo aprovechando que no tenía muchos reflejos y la llevó consigo hasta dos sillones que se encontraban junto a la ventana.   
  
-La vista es hermosa desde aquí- le dijo haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento. -Relájate, Scully. Estás muy tensa.   
  
Su mirada era tan falsa como sus propósitos, pero después de todo lo ocurrido la palabra verdad no era la más indicada. Si el juego era sentarse a intercambiar miradas asesinas y palabras hirientes, de acuerdo, participaría. Sí él quería profundizar un poco más las heridas, entonces le ayudaría. Tal vez esa era la ruta para llegar al fin del camino.  
  
-Tienes razón, Mulder- dijo cambiando su máscara de preocupación y miedo por una sonrisa acorde con la hipocresía que flotaba en el aire. -Se va a calentar la champaña, ¿por qué no vas sirviendo?  
  
-¡Claro! Cómo olvidarlo.   
  
Él llenó las copas, le pasó una a Scully y luego se sentó frente a ella colocando el sillón a pocos centímetros, de modo que sus piernas casi se rozaban. Se inclinó y acercó su copa a la de su compañera.  
  
-¿Por qué brindamos?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Por todos estos años de... ¿de qué serían, Scully? ¿Amistad sincera?   
  
-Sí, Mulder. Amistad, compañerismo, confianza, entrega, sacrificio... todo sea por la verdad.   
  
-Todo sea por la verdad- repitió él sellando el brindis y tomando un enorme trago.   
  
Después colocó la copa en el piso y fijó toda su atención en Scully. Quería estar en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento, y así poder grabar cada segundo en su memoria.  
  
-Ya que hablamos de verdad... ¿por qué?  
  
Scully soltó la copa antes de que se le resbalara de las manos y por primera vez se fijó en el paisaje que tenía a su lado.   
  
-Era mi trabajo- le respondió sin poder mirarlo.   
  
-Debe ser muy buena paga por siete largos años.   
  
-Nop, no creas- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, queriendo recuperar su espacio personal. -Vaya Mulder... sabes como gastar el dinero. ¿Tienes una buena cuenta de ahorros o me están engañando con el sueldo?  
  
-No cambies el tema.  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso.  
  
Rápidamente fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir sintió la mano de Mulder sujetándola fuertemente por la muñeca.   
  
-¡No te vas sin escucharme!- él la arrastró con fuerza hacia la cama y le obligó a sentarse. Ella lo miró asustada; ya conocía al Mulder furioso, fuera de control y no quería enfrentarse a él. -¿Sabes todo lo que has hecho? ¿Tienes idea... una mínima idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento? Quisiera odiarte, Scully. Nunca he querido sentir odio por nadie, pero quisiera poder odiarte. Así sería más fácil todo... pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo.   
  
Los ojos de Scully empezaron a humedecerse y ella cerró los ojos para que no la viera llorar.   
  
-¡No! ¡Mírame!- le gritó sujetando su rostro. -Te está doliendo también, ¿no? Me alegra saber que te queda un poco de corazón... que sientes todavía...  
  
-¡Ya cállate!- exclamó intentando zafarse, pero Mulder la sujetó más fuerte aun.  
  
-Falta mucho por decir, Scully. Lo lamento, pero no me voy a callar- él se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y de valor para poder seguir adelante. -Yo he intentado buscarle una explicación a todo esto, sabes que siempre tengo una respuesta, y ahora no la encuentro. Es que... no asimilo la idea de que Dana Scully no sea esa mujer que logró darle otro sentido a mi vida. Yo aprendí a trabajar a tu lado, a compartir mis ideas contigo, me enseñaste a confiar en ti y te entregué todo lo que soy. Yo... yo me enamoré de ti... y ahora no sé qué creer.   
  
Scully intentó decir algo entre sollozos, pero Mulder selló sus labios con sus dedos antes.  
  
-Si es otra mentira... por favor, no.  
  
Ella pudo sentir todo el dolor que significaba para él tener que decir aquellas palabras. La desconfianza no era una opción, sino la única salida. Y así debía ser, ese voto de sinceridad que existía entre los dos tenía que romperse. Pero esa última confesión era más fuerte que todas las reglas creadas para el juego... y ya que todo parecía estar perdido, estaba dispuesta a dejarle saber que su corazón no era tan oscuro como él lo visualizaba.   
  
-Sólo una cosa te pido que me creas- dijo ella luchando contra el nudo en su garganta. Él vaciló por un instante y luego asintió levemente, invitándola a que siguiera. -Nada ni nadie podrá evitar que yo te ame.   
  
Ahora Mulder estaba en shock... sentía sus manos temblorosas que aun sujetaban sus muñecas y sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse. Le había creído. Eso era lo más importante y ahora respiraba más calmada, aunque los latidos de su corazón siguieran un tanto acelerados.   
  
-¿Qué se hace cuando amas al "enemigo", Mulder?  
  
En cuestión de segundos, los labios de Mulder estaban posados sobre los de ella, dándole respuesta a una pregunta que ya no recordaba... porque su parte racional había sido bloqueada por sus sentidos.   
  
Cuando Scully recobró un poco la conciencia, sus manos estaban enredadas en el cuello de Mulder y sus dedos jugueteaban con sus cabellos sin poder controlar el impulso. Su boca seguía entregada a una batalla que parecía no tener fin y el calor iba subiendo cada vez más. Una de sus neuronas logró despertar y, en un movimiento brusco, se separó de él.  
  
-No...- dijo ella sin aliento. -No puedo.   
  
-Sí puedes- le respondió Mulder besando su cuello. -Tú me amas... ¿o mentiste otra vez?- él seguía repartiendo pequeños besos, más insistentes cada vez. Y no podía evitar que se le pintara una sonrisa en los labios cada vez que le robaba un suspiro a Scully. Lentamente fue descendiendo sus manos hasta las piernas de su compañera... haciendo una parada oportuna en el ruedo de su falda. -Yo sé que lo deseas- le susurró mientras acariciaba sus muslos con un roce ligero.. -querrás que lo compruebe, ¿o no?- siguió subiendo con toda la calma del mundo, haciéndola desesperar con cada segundo que pasaba.   
  
Ella se dio por vencida y dejó de lado la idea de mantener el control hasta el final. Y sintiendo como Mulder iba invadiendo todo su ser dejó escapar todos los gemidos que tenía guardados y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo como nunca antes pensó, entregándole toda la rabia y la pasión que podía sentir en aquel instante.   
  
Buscando un poco de aire, él se separó de ella lentamente. -Despacio... - le susurró jadeante, -quiero grabar cada segundo...- "Como si fuera la última vez", completó la frase para sí mismo no pudiendo pronunciarla. Ya que estaba aquí, no quería pensar en las consecuencias ni en el dolor que traía consigo.   
  
-Será la primera y última vez, ¿no?- preguntó ella escuchando la batalla que se libraba en el interior de Mulder. Él casi olvidaba que las palabras no eran necesarias entre los dos, que una simple mirada era suficiente para comunicarse. Todavía estaba allí la magia, aun sobrevivía, pero... ¿por cuanto tiempo?  
  
Mulder ignoró el comentario y prestó toda su atención a la piel de porcelana que tenía delante. Esta noche sólo quería una cosa: sentir sin pensar. Perderse en el cuerpo del enemigo y probar un pedacito de cielo antes de quemarse en las llamas de su propio infierno... aunque la única que merecía ser devorada por el fuego era ella, pero ya era muy tarde para romper el lazo que los ataba. 

Él retiro sus manos de entre las piernas de Scully arrastrando consigo la humedad que evidenciaba que su enigmática compañera lo deseaba tanto como él al ella. Entonces, como si se tratara de una frágil pieza de cerámica, empezó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su blusa, tomándose el tiempo necesario para fijar en su memoria cada milímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto. La cruz de oro llamó su atención. Aquella cruz que le hacía mantener viva una fe que ahora no tenía sentido.   
  
-Quiero creer...- susurró Mulder mientras la tomaba entre sus manos. -Quiero creer en ti.  
  
Continuará...   



	7. Capítulo 7

******  
Parte 7  
******  
  
Un segundo de lucidez le permitió a Scully recolectar algunos detalles de la situación. Desnudez fue la primera palabra que llegó a su cerebro. Estaba completamente desnuda y no se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus prendas dejaron de cubrir su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no tenía frío, al contrario, el calor seguía ascendiendo como si se tratara de un viaje al interior de un volcán. Ladeando un poco su cabeza, pudo vislumbrar su chaqueta y su falda tirados en el suelo junto con una de sus medias de nylon. Pero cuando sintió una lengua juguetona estudiando sigilosamente su ombligo, la vista se le nubló y nueva vez emprendió la marcha hacía un paraíso desconocido.  
  
"¡Dios bendiga esa lengua!" era lo único que podía pensar mientras se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar un próximo gemido. No era el momento de negar que unas cuantas veces se había imaginado en una situación como esta y, sin lugar a dudas, la realidad es mucho mejor, aunque no sea en la mejor de las circunstancias. ¡Cielos! Qué diría la madre superiora del colegio si la viera en este momento.  
  
De repente la luz volvió a sus ojos, el tiempo volvió a correr y el frío empezaba a sentirse... él se había detenido. ¿Por qué? Ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para encontrarse con la expresión de Mulder, una mezcla de satisfacción y picardía que nunca había visto.   
  
-Algo no está bien aquí- dijo él en tono serio.   
  
-¿Me puedes decir qué rayos pasa?- preguntó Scully sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de ocultar su incomodidad y frustración ante la actitud repentina de Mulder.   
  
-Ya quita esa cara, Scully- le respondió soltando una carcajada. Se acercó a sus labios y casi rozándolos le susurró: -Es que... tenemos un caso de desigualdad... llevo toda la ropa puesta.   
  
-Una más de esas... y te dejo por mitad- le advirtió la agente en un tono bastante amenazante.  
  
Por más que intentó mantener un semblante serio, la risa de Mulder era contagiosa y ella terminó compartiendo esa alegría momentánea. Era increíble la forma en que él podía mantener ese sentido del humor sin importar que el mundo estuviera derrumbándose ante los dos.   
  
Él tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba recurrir a esas bromas estúpidas para continuar respirando y anestesiar un poco el dolor. Reír y verla reír era una especie de medicina para su alma. Sus ojos se perdieron en aquella imagen surrealista, una de las que encabezaría su álbum de recuerdos... la observó hasta que la sonrisa se evaporó y la realidad la trajo de vuelta.   
  
-¿Qué miras?- preguntó ella asustada de pronunciar una palabra más.  
  
Sus largos dedos recorrieron todo el contorno de su rostro. No era suficiente grabar su belleza con la vista, también necesitaba el tacto. Sentir la suavidad de su piel, la humedad de unas lágrimas que cayeron minutos atrás, la delicada línea de sus labios. Cuando terminó el recorrido, tomó una de las manos de ella y la llevó hasta su pecho, justo donde estaba el primer botón de su camisa.   
  
-¿Tengo que mostrarte paso por paso?- dijo él todavía manteniendo su lado jocoso. Ella le regaló otra sonrisa y poniendo cara de niña buena empezó la tarea asignada.   
  
Primero se tomó toda su calma, dándole a Mulder una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero después analizó que esta tortura la afectaba también. Ya no tenía paciencia para jugar, necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo, piel con piel. Sus manos agilizaron la marcha una vez se deshizo de la camisa; sólo quedaba el pantalón como obstáculo, pero eso sería cuestión de segundos.   
  
Scully se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos recorrían toda la anatomía de su compañero. Una prenda menos y su estudio estaría completo. Sus manos estaban impacientes, necesitaban un muestreo antes de ver la evidencia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, su mano derecha fue al ataque, tomando a Mulder por sorpresa.  
  
-¡Dios!- exclamó el agente dejando escapar un gemido. Si eso era a través de la tela, no quería imaginar lo que vendría después.   
  
Apenas recuperando el aliento, Mulder decidió encender todas sus alarmas y poner en práctica alguna de sus tácticas. La noche debía ser larga, la más larga de su vida, y si dejaba que Scully tomara el control, todo acabaría demasiado pronto. Ella intentó volver al ataque, pero él la detuvo justo a tiempo.  
  
-Esta es mi noche...- le dijo sin importar que sonara un tanto egoísta, fundiendo sus labios con los de Scully antes de que algún reclamo pudiera salir de estos. Cuando empezó a faltar el aire, él descendió hasta su cuello, encontrando un lugar perfecto para pasar una estadía inolvidable. Estaba dispuesto a marcar cada espacio que recorriera su boca; si no podía tenerla únicamente para él, entonces dejaría sus huellas, y aquel que llegara algún día sabría que alguien estuvo primero, alguien que significó mucho más que todos los que pudieran venir.   
  
Recordando que la noche no era eterna, Mulder abandonó el cálido cuello de Scully y descendió hasta chocar contra sus pechos. Arqueando una ceja, observó detenidamente el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos... aquí había mucho que hacer e indudablemente tendría que distribuir bien el tiempo para no encontrar los primeros rayos de sol cuando terminase allí.  
  
Primeramente estaba el recorrido por el estrecho y delicado valle escondido entre las dos prominentes colinas. Era el rincón perfecto para descansar y decidir cuál de las dos escalaría primero. Tras lanzar una moneda invisible al aire, inició por la derecha. Con pequeños besos fue trazando el camino que le llevaría hasta la cima y, una vez ahí, no sería tan piadoso. Cuando su lengua probó tímidamente el pezón, descubrió que se llevarían muy bien... tan bien que resultaba peligroso. Podía caer en una adicción. Terminado el itinerario de ese lado, pasó al izquierdo repitiendo minuciosamente el mismo ritual.   
  
-Si pudiera detener el tiempo...- dijo sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Scully abrió los ojos al escucharlo y con la mirada le recordó que eso era imposible. El asintió y rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en su interesante recorrido por la desconocida geografía de Dana Scully.   
  
Ahora era el turno de una extensa llanura. Largo el camino, pero con muy buena recompensa. En medio del desierto se encontraba un pequeño oasis ya conocido por él. Fue su centro de atención cuando desnudó a Scully; su lengua desarrolló más amor por ese ombligo que por las semillas de girasol.   
  
El final del recorrido se estaba acercando. Y aunque su boca avanzaba con toda la calma del mundo, sus manos no tenían la misma paciencia y empezaban a enredarse en la pequeña selva que le aguardaba. Los gemidos cada vez más intensos de Scully eran la mejor señal, un estímulo sin igual para sumergirse sin temor a perderse.   
  
Viéndola gemir de placer, él recordó cada momento que estuvo junto a ella todos estos años. Así mismo empezó a visualizar como sus recuerdos se iban manchando uno a uno por una verdad que debió permanecer enterrada. Y volvía a suceder... la rabia le iba cegando y era capaz de eclipsar todo el amor que podía sentir por ella.   
  
Su furia se reflejó en sus caricias, las cuales fueron aumentando su intensidad con una proporción geométrica. Lo que era el suave roce de unos dedos, se convirtió en una invasión desesperada, en el deseo vehemente de dejar su sello en aquel terreno vedado para él.   
  
Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar el rostro de Scully. Necesitaba ver su reacción, los gestos que se pintaban en su faz y la forma en que mordía sus labios cuando sentía que iba a explotar. Estaba viva, se estremecía de placer cada vez que sus dedos iban más allá. Y era por él... todo por él... de sólo pensarlo su ego crecía y su sed de venganza también.   
  
Poco a poco fue acercando su boca y depositando pequeños besos que lograban su objetivo. Esta noche la racional Dana Scully perdería el control... la tenía a su merced y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar una oportunidad que probablemente sería una vez en la vida. Si alguna vez ella estaba a punto de cruzar la línea entre la cordura y la locura, era en ese mismo momento.   
  
Aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas, Scully trataba de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que la mantuviera en contacto con la Tierra. Pero la sensación era muy fuerte, algo así como un remolino que la arrastraba, haciéndola subir y bajar constantemente para hacer el momento más angustioso... para darle más tiempo de pensar que no importa cuanto se haya luchado, todo está perdido.

Continuará... 


	8. Capítulo 8

  
*******  
8ºParte  
*******  
  
Por momentos la batalla era sofocante. El aire no era suficiente para satisfacer la demanda de su cuerpo y la de su mente a la vez. Uno de los dos debía ceder y, puesto que su cuerpo estaba más que conforme, la decisión no necesitaba ser tomada.  
  
Su respiración volvió a cortarse cuando sintió los dedos y la lengua de su compañero seguir una secuencia de movimientos sincronizados. Era como una coreografía que rápidamente la estaba llevando al borde de un abismo al cual su parte racional quería evitar que cayera, pero el deseo era más fuerte que la razón gritándole qué pasaría al día siguiente cuando el sueño se convirtiera en una pesadilla.   
  
Los segundos siguientes pasaron como una ráfaga... ese choque de sensaciones, al tiempo que sus músculos se contraían y la hacían tocar un cielo que no era real.   
  
Cuando el tornado pasó, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los mismos ojos verdes que la elevaban y la hundían a la vez. Mirándola con esa antifaz de indiferencia que era capaz de devolver todas sus preguntas y dejarla con las dudas. Su encuentro con la realidad estaba resultando más difícil de lo esperado... ella no terminaba de alimentar su esperanza cuando él ya la estaba matando.  
  
Impulsivamente atrajo a Mulder hasta quedar cubierta por su cuerpo. Le desesperaba verle inerte por par de segundos, cuando toda su piel gritaba por sus caricias y sus besos. Decir eso le habría resultado muy extraño unos cuantos días atrás, pero ahora que lo tenía a su alcance se estaba acostumbrando con una rapidez asombrosa.   
  
Él acortó la distancia entre sus labios, entregándole el mismo torbellino de emociones que nublaban sus ojos. Un quejido se ahogó en su garganta al sentir las uñas de Scully clavándose en su espalda, para después bajar y llevarse consigo el único pedazo de tela que cubría su cuerpo.   
  
Sentir la desnudez de Scully contra su erección le hizo olvidar que él era el capitán de este barco, y como un acto reflejo profundizó el beso a medida que se unía más a ella. Con sus manos ella lo guío hasta su entrada y, sin pensarlo más, él empezó a penetrarla, primero con la cautela de un navegante en mares desconocidos... luego con la agilidad de aquel que lleva toda una vida en alta mar.   
  
Parecían dos locos a bordo de una nave a punto de naufragar... las sábanas se convirtieron en olas y ellos en diminutos granos de sal que viajaban al compás del vaivén. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, esforzándose para no perder ningún detalle. Ya que estaban desnudos del cuerpo, estaban dispuestos a desnudar el alma, y que mejor que los ojos para reflejar los sentimientos.   
  
A Scully le fue difícil traducir el lenguaje en que el alma de Mulder trataba de comunicarse, ni siquiera él comprendía del todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, ella no se resistió... tal vez era la única oportunidad que tendría para liberarse de la carga que llevaba en su corazón. La parte más dura ya había pasado: decir las palabras.   
  
Entonces, la contradicción se adueñó de Mulder. Su cuerpo respondía a su lado vengativo, al simple placer que brinda la carne sin importar lo que lleva al acto en sí... abandonaba al ser humano para convertirse en animal, aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad de sus embestidas... Por otra parte, su espíritu se reflejaba en ese contacto visual que mantenía con Scully. El dolor, la confusión, el amor y una confianza quebrantada.   
  
Ella luchó para no romper el hechizo ahora que estaba viendo al verdadero Mulder. Pero su cuerpo se estremecía con la creciente agresividad de éste. Permanecer con los ojos abiertos era casi imposible; sin embargo, no se daba por vencida.   
  
-¡¡Ohh Diooos!!- gritó en contra de sus deseos, cuando ya morderse los labios no fue suficiente. Y Mulder sonrió complacido, un punto para su ego y para el monstruo que se estaba formando en su interior.   
  
Pero su turno llegaría pronto, pensó Scully. Ella no sería la única en gritar como una desquiciada, no sería la única en temblar cuando el deseo llega hasta la cima y te hace estremecer por más fuerte que quieras ser. Sus manos podían palpar la tensión creciente, la sangre convirtiéndose en lava y el ritmo de su respiración aumentando sin control.   
  
-Déjalo salir...- le susurró ella rozando ligeramente sus labios y acariciándole la espalda con sus uñas. Él volvió a besarla con frenesí, devorándola con cada mordisco y ahogando sus gritos en su garganta. No quería pronunciar su nombre... no quería gritarle cuánto la amaba, ni agradecerle por hacerle sentir tantas cosas en un sólo segundo.   
  
-¡¡¡Scullyyyyyy!!!- exclamó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al alcanzar el clímax y sus manos temblorosas rodeaban el rostro de su compañera, quien no se perdía el más mínimo detalle. Al recobrar su ritmo normal, él la miró fijamente y le regaló un beso muy distinto a todos los que había vivido aquella noche. Sus labios sabían a lágrimas y a despedida.  
  
Lentamente abandonó el cuerpo de Scully, dejándole una sensación de vacío totalmente nueva para ella. Sin decir nada, se recostó sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos esperando ver pronto la luz del día.  
  
***  
  
El resplandor sobre sus ojos fue peor que un reloj despertador cerca de su oído. Primero se sintió perdida, acostada en una cama que no era la suya y en una habitación que no tenía similitud a ninguna que hubiera ocupado con anterioridad. El olor a Mulder y las sábanas revueltas la sacaron de su efímera amnesia... pensó que todo había sido otra jugarreta de su subconsciente, pero no era así.   
  
Las escenas empezaron a surgir de su memoria, y la realidad le golpeaba como un balde de agua fría. Había discutido con Mulder... había hecho el amor con Mulder... ahora despertaba sin Mulder.   
  
-¿Qué esperabas?- se dijo cubriendo su cara con sus manos. -¿Que te despertara con un beso y un ramo de rosas? ¡Estúpida!   
  
Ella se levantó sin preocuparse de cubrir su cuerpo y recogió toda su ropa del suelo. De camino al baño, se encontró con un desayuno bastante completo y una nota. La tomó sin darse tiempo a pensar de qué podría tratarse, y la leyó rápidamente. Sólo era para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo y que le echara un vistazo al guardarropas.   
  
"Un telegrama tiene más sentimiento", pensó caminando hacia el closet, donde encontró par de trajes de su talla. Entonces recordó la junta que tenía hoy y miró su reloj asustada. Estaba a tiempo... todavía estaba a tiempo de tomar un buen baño, disfrutar del desayuno y relajarse observando el paisaje matutino de el D.C.  
  
  
Oficinas del FBI.-  
  
Aunque sus manos estaban vacías, el peso que sentía era enorme. Durante todos los años que estuvo trabajando en el Edgar Hoover, entrar por la puerta principal y realizar su trabajo día tras día le daba toda la satisfacción que necesitaba en su vida profesional. Pero hoy todo era diferente... muy diferente.   
  
Hoy sentía vergüenza de haber elegido una carrera en el FBI para hacer la diferencia. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para frenar una situación que pudo tener una mejor solución. Se sentía miserable por haber entrado en la vida de Fox Mulder para ser una más en la lista de aquellos que no han hecho más que causarle sufrimientos.   
  
Pero la poca dignidad que le quedaba, le había hecho prometer que todo terminaría hoy, sin importar lo que pueda pasar dentro de esa sala de juntas.   
  
Una vez entró a la reunión, el espacio se le hizo más pequeño y el aire pobre. Su mente flotaba lejos, sostenida por un delgado hilo que apenas le dejaba saber cuando era su turno de participar. Al fin estaba jugando el rol que El Fumador siempre tuvo guardado para ella: el de muñeca de trapo manipulada por un ventrílocuo. Diciendo las palabras que figuraban en su guión y moviéndose al compás de sus manos.  
  
Ella no vio a Skinner, ni a Mulder, ni al grupo de directores que estaban allí para presenciar el maravilloso trabajo de la talentosa Dra. Scully, quien al fin lograba joder a la piedra más fastidiosa en los zapatos de los federales. Su vista se limitaba a la pila de documentos que tenía a su alcance y de vez en cuando el murmullo de los presentes le daba una vaga idea del rostro que debían traer algunos. 

Cuando terminó de presentar todo el material que tenía, tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó a esperar la decisión que debía ser tomada. Le costó mucho no dirigirle la mirada a Mulder, pero no iba a hacerlo. Así que pasó esos minutos eternos ojeando nuevamente los informes que llevaba consigo, hasta que la voz de una de las directoras la trajo de vuelta a la Tierra.  
  
-Agente Scully, a raíz del reporte que acaba de presentarnos y de ciertos incidentes ocurridos recientemente en la sección de Expedientes X, nos vemos en la obligación de tomar una seria decisión. Pero dada su experiencia en el campo a lo largo de siete años, todos coincidimos en que usted debe tener la última palabra.   
  
Scully sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir con aquellas palabras. Esos hijos de puta no sólo pretendían lavarse las manos, sino también dejarle toda la carga a ella.   
  
-¿Piensa que los Expedientes X deben ser cerrados?  
  
-Sí...- respondió sabiendo que no había más opción que la afirmación. -Los Expedientes X deben ser cerrados.

La directora afirmó con la cabeza, y acto seguido todos se levantaron de sus asientos, recogiendo sus cosas.   
  
-El lunes a primera hora usted y el agente Mulder deben estar en mi despacho.   
  
Con un gesto afirmativo, Scully abandonó la sala antes que cualquier otro. Sus pulmones le pedían a gritos aire puro y en todo el edificio no iba a encontrarlo. Quería correr, atravesar los pasillos tan pronto como sus tacones se lo permitieran, pero tenía que mantener su postura.   
  
Podía sentir la fría mirada de Mulder perforando sus huesos, las innumerables interrogantes de Skinner resonando en su cabeza... incluso se imaginaba a su madre preguntando qué había sucedido y exigiendo una razón. 

Al salir a la calle, pudo encontrar el aire que buscaba, pero ya nada era igual. El mundo seguía girando como de costumbre; sin embargo, para ella, las agujas de su reloj empezaban a detenerse sin marcha atrás. Peldaño a peldaño fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la acera, contemplando los carros cruzar la avenida, la gente caminando a toda prisa... todos ajenos a los demonios que carcomían su alma.   
  
-Debo decir que ha superado mis expectativas- era esa voz otra vez, la misma que traía consigo ese olor a Morleys que la intoxicaba. La agente se volteó lentamente, sin dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. -¿No le funcionó el maquillaje?- preguntó señalando la marca morada que traía en el cuello.   
  
Nerviosamente, ella se llevó las manos hasta allí, tratando de cubrir con su chaqueta aquella evidencia comprometedora.  
  
-¿Que quiere?- le preguntó ésta secamente.  
  
-Felicitarla por su excelente trabajo. Hemos concluido la primera etapa.   
  
-Ya está más que satisfecho... mi trabajo termina aquí.   
  
-No- respondió él dejando salir más humo de su boca.   
  
Sin poder retener una risa nerviosa, Scully se acercó unos pasos hasta Spender, tratando de interpretar su expresión para saber qué más necesitaba. Ya su ambición no tenía razón de ser, acaba de destruir los Expedientes X. ¿Qué más quería?  
  
-¿Por qué no me mata ahora?- le dijo mostrándole que honestamente estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.   
  
-Porque sería demasiado fácil- le respondió dejándola ahí parada y con el campo libre para distinguir a pocos metros al único testigo de aquel intercambio: Mulder. 

Continuará...  
  



	9. Capítulo 9

********  
9º Parte  
********  
  
Apartamento de Mulder.-  
  
Un fin de semana le pareció un largo mes de verano. Tres días se multiplicaron y le hicieron la vida un poco más amarga. La espera, la incertidumbre, las ideas chocando en su cerebro. Su pesadilla se había convertido en toda una realidad. En cuestión de días, todo lo que él significaba se reducía a cenizas. Ahora era un simple humano de carne y hueso, sin ideales, ni sueños, ni metas.   
  
Ya no tenía los Expedientes, ya no tenía a Scully. Ni siquiera quería pensar en su nombre. Sin ella en su mente sería más fácil comenzar de nuevo y escalar pacientemente hasta llegar a la esperada cima. No era la primera vez que caía y se levantaba, pero esta vez la caída era demasiado fuerte.   
  
Era hora de partir. Mientras arreglaba el nudo de su corbata se daba la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarla por última vez. No podía faltar a aquella reunión y, aunque pudiera hacerlo, no le dejaría la vía libre. No daría su brazo a torcer, nunca delante de ella.   
  
  
Oficinas del FBI.-  
  
Ella llegó primero. Tal como lo había pensado. La agente Scully y su impecable lista de puntualidades, eso siempre seguiría igual. Ahora más que nunca debía mantener una posición favorable. Ahora estaba libre del paranoico y loco Mulder y podría conseguir el puesto con el que ha soñado toda su vida.  
  
Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Mulder mientras veía a Scully sentada esperando frente a la oficina de la directora. Por sus gestos podía decir que estaba nerviosa, sus piernas no encontraban lugar fijo y el papel que llevaba en las manos terminaría hecho boronas si no lo soltaba.   
  
Al ver a Mulder en el pasillo, ella trató de calmarse y fingir que todo estaba bajo control. Pero él ya había visto que sólo le faltaba comerse las uñas.   
  
-Agentes, pueden pasar- anunció la secretaria, quien le hacía un favor inmenso a Scully al salvarla de la incómoda inspección de su compañero.   
  
La directora los recibió con un gesto, y rápidamente terminó de ojear el informe que tenía en manos. Al parecer era el currículum de ambos.  
  
-Supongo que saben para qué los he citado. Ya que ha sido clausurada la sección en que laboraban, serán trasladados a otros departamentos. Agente Mulder, dada su gran experiencia y su notable desenvolvimiento en esa sección, se le ha transferido a Crímenes Violentos.   
  
Él no se inmutó con la noticia. Era de esperarse que lo mandaran al mismo lugar de donde, según ellos, nunca debió salir.   
  
-Agente Scully- prosiguió la directora, -usted está en proceso de ser ascendida a Directora Adjunta. Esperamos la autorización en par de días, así que puede tomarse esta semana para ajustarse a los cambios.   
  
Scully la miró sorprendida y confundida, como si se tratase de un error. ¿Ascenso? ¿Directora adjunta? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Ella no podía ocultar su asombro, aunque para Mulder no era más que otra máscara del juego.   
  
Encontrándose más incómoda que en el pasillo, carraspeó e intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca.  
  
-Yo... me siento muy halagada, pero.. no, no puedo aceptarlo. Al contrario, yo venía a... entregarle esto- dijo pasándole el papel que casi tritura con sus dedos.   
  
-¿Qué es esto, agente?  
  
-Mi carta de renuncia.   
  
Ahora Mulder la miraba como su hubiera cambiado de forma ante sus ojos o hubiera confesado haber visto un alien. Esto no estaba bien; no encajaba en absoluto que Scully rechazara su recompensa por tan arduo trabajo y a la vez fuera alejándose del FBI.   
  
-Agente Scully... ¿sabe lo que está diciendo? Es absurdo, nadie va a aceptar esto. Así que le aconsejo que descanse muy bien esta semana.   
Pueden retirarse.  
  
Ella se levantó no muy complacida y abandonó la oficina notablemente molesta. Estaba harta de que sus decisiones no fueran aceptadas por los demás. Había perdido el control de su propia vida.   
  
Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el elevador y automáticamente su dedo índice pulsó por última vez el botón hacia el sótano. No le importaba lo que dijeran ni las decisiones que *ellos* pudieran tomar. Ya estaba hecho... había renunciado. Su vida en el FBI estaba a pocos segundos de pasar a la historia y perderse en unas páginas que nunca debieron existir.   
  
Muchas palabras debían borrarse de su diccionario a partir de hoy. Y si lograba borrar una sola, las demás se irían rápidamente. Mulder. Todo se reduce a Mulder. Toda su vida se resume en siete años porque lo único que recuerda es Mulder.   
  
Lentamente entró a la oficina. Sus pies se resistían a pasar más allá del marco de la puerta, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mientras más rápido pasara el momento, mucho mejor. El pretexto era recoger sus cosas y ahora empezaba a resultarle ridículo. ¿Cuáles cosas recogería? Nada de lo que había aquí le pertenecía. Siempre jugó un papel secundario en la historia que se llevó a cabo entre estas cuatro paredes. Ni siquiera los años al lado de Mulder cambiaron su rol.   
  
Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el escritorio, del lado contrario de Mulder... como siempre. Ocupó el asiento que acostumbraba y se quedó ahí, recolectando esos pequeños detalles que la acompañaron a lo largo del camino.   
  
***  
  
Cuando su mente dejó de dar vueltas en torno al mismo asunto, sólo pudo percatarse de una cosa: él seguía sentado frente a la oficina de la directora Stevenson con las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla. De seguro había perdido otros nueve minutos, aunque eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba perder siete años y tal vez un poco más.   
  
Las palabras que se dijo frente al espejo mientras se afeitaba en la mañana se habían convertido en otra promesa sin cumplir. La imagen de Scully entregando su carta de renuncia estaba viva en su mente, recreándose una y otra vez; con la diferencia de que ahora se le sumaba un pensamiento que en sus momentos de ira hubiera sido perfecto, pero que en este instante le hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago.   
  
Era la última vez que veía a Dana Scully.

"Es lo mejor", pensó tratando de convencerse y emprendió la marcha   
rumbo al único lugar donde no podían verle en paz. Ya se le estaba   
haciendo costumbre bajar, empacar sus pertenencias y marcharse sin la esperanza de volver a pisar el olvidado sótano. Sin embargo, esta vez no parecía una de tantas.  
  
El elevador bajó más rápido... eso le pareció. A lo mejor el destino le estaba ayudando para que saliera de allí lo más pronto posible. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, un perfume familiar llenó sus pulmones. Ella. De nuevo. ¿Por que? No era justo que su memoria le jugara tan sucio enviando recuerdos que se volvían tangibles.  
  
Él cerró los ojos e intentó desviar su atención. En vano. La esencia de Scully seguía en el aire, haciéndose más fuerte con cada uno de sus pasos. Y llegando al umbral, descubrió que no era producto de su imaginación. O que su imaginación había llegado demasiado lejos y también creaba una figura para que sus ojos se entretuvieran.   
  
La vio sentada, con la cabeza descansando en el escritorio como si el sueño la hubiera vencido. Era un retrato totalmente nuevo para él, parecía indefensa, vulnerable, todo lo que Scully nunca era. Quiso acercarse como aquella noche en su departamento.   
  
Dio un paso, y otro, y otro, hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver que   
ella levantaba la cabeza y se reclinaba en su asiento. ¿Le había escuchado? No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Scully se ladeara y le viera allí sin el disfraz de dureza que viste cada vez que se encuentra frente a ella.   
  
-Ya me iba- dijo Scully como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Mulder. Éste temió encontrarse con sus ojos, pero ella seguía de espaldas como si tampoco quisiera ser vista. Él retrocedió lo necesario para darle el espacio que silenciosamente solicitaba. Ambos entendían que traspasar la distancia reglamentaria era lastimar las heridas innecesariamente.   
  
Ella se atrevió a posar sus ojos en Mulder, sólo porque sabía que él no haría lo mismo. Estudió sus facciones, esperando tener memoria fotográfica para cuando la necesitara, y contuvo el adiós que tenía en la punta de la lengua.   
  
Antes de llegar a la puerta, ella le miró una vez más, esperando que alguna palabra saliera de su boca. Pero él no tenía nada que decir, eso quedaba más que claro. Tampoco era de sorprender... después de todo, la reacción más natural de parte de Mulder era guardarse todas sus maldiciones y dejarla ir con el dolor que causa su silencio.  
  
Él se volteó justo cuando la sombra de Scully se alejaba por el pasillo. Ese era el recuerdo que mantendría fijo en su memoria: el de una sombra que poco a poco desaparecería de su vida.  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully.-

Estar en casa tan temprano le resultaba extraño. Días como esos la   
desequilibraban por completo, no lograba encontrar el orden al que estaba acostumbrada y eso le hacía sentir que el tiempo no avanzaba. Para empezar, se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá cuando su olfato percibió el desagradable olor a tabaco.   
  
-No...- susurró sin importar que su súplica fuera escuchada.   
  
-Lamentablemente sí- respondió El Fumador dejando un pequeño recuerdo en la cenicera de Scully. -Pensé que todo estaba claro, Scully. Pensé que las cosas iban de maravilla, pero... me encontré con esto y me di cuenta de lo erróneo de mis conjeturas- en sus manos estaba la carta de renuncia que Scully había dejado par de horas atrás.   
  
-Qué bueno que se da cuenta, porque fue muy en serio que dije que mi trabajo había terminado.   
  
-No me haga recordarle que hay un trato de por medio. ¿Quiere que le refresque la memoria?  
  
Ella apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos...   
no quería perder el control, no quería dejarse llevar por el impulso. Sin embargo, no encontraba manera de canalizar toda la presión que se acumulaba a su alrededor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el arma que llevaba consigo estaba apuntando firmemente el rostro de Spender.  
  
-Puedo terminar con esto ahora mismo- le amenazó Scully.  
  
-Puede y quiere- su tono era natural y su expresión serena, -pero no lo hará. Ni siquiera Mulder lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  
  
Él fue retrocediendo lentamente, como si nada estuviera pasando. Sabía perfectamente que Scully no iba a halar del gatillo; no porque no fuera valiente o le faltaran las ganas, sino porque no era lo correcto. Eso no iba con la correcta personalidad de la agente.   
  
Y así la dejó. Revólver en mano señalando al aire... con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Su mente comenzó a arrojar conclusiones precipitadas al verse a sí misma a punto de disparar contra una pared.  
  
Tal vez la salvación de lo poco que quedaba yacía en su mano derecha.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

********  
Parte 10  
********  
  
La muerte no es una opción. Es la salida más fácil para aquellos que no tienen el valor de enfrentar los retos que ofrece la vida. Una salida que aunque parezca fácil al principio, condenará tu alma por destruir lo que no has creado. Pero cuando el dolor deja de ser una llovizna y se convierte en una gran tormenta, es difícil ver a través del cristal. El camino se empaña y por más que intentas enfocar lo que tienes delante, sólo encuentras nubes que se hacen cada vez más grises... hasta que llegan a negro y no puedes ver más.  
  
Scully se detuvo cuando vislumbró la primera nube negra. Fue como si de repente la hubieran dejado abandonada en medio del Ártico y el hielo se filtrara por su piel, encontrando el hábitat perfecto en sus huesos. Aquel vacío le daba pánico. La muerte le daba pánico. Porque no había ninguna luz al final del túnel.. no si terminaba con su vida de esta manera.  
  
Una voz repetía constantemente: -Eres inocente. No puedes irte ahora. No puedes dejarlo así.- Y ella retiró el arma de su sien, sin ser capaz de recordar cuando la había llevado hasta allí. Dándose cuenta por primera vez de la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer y de las graves consecuencias que tendría. ¡Qué egoísta había sido!   
  
Se odió a sí misma por las ideas que cruzaron por su mente. Por no haber tomado un par de minutos para pensar en su madre, en sus hermanos... en Mulder. Ahora entendía todo lo que le quedaba por hacer y el poco tiempo de que disponía. Sabía bien que su suerte estaba echada, pero tenía la esperanza de tener todo en orden para cuando llegara su hora.   
  
***  
  
Sus dedos ya dolían de tanto escribir y a su lado estaba formándose una diminuta montaña de papeles, con cada hoja que tras pasar por la furia de sus manos iba a parar al suelo. No encontraba las palabras... en realidad, éstas estaban ahí, el problema era tener que escribirlas, en vez de decirlas.  
  
¿Cómo le explicaba a Mulder en unas cuantas líneas todo lo que estaba pasando? Deseaba más que nunca poder tomar el teléfono, marcar su número y contarle todo. Pero su deseo se desvanecía con la cruda realidad: dos vidas a cambio de la verdad. Tres vidas... porque ella no podría soportarlo.  
  
  
Apartamento de Mulder.-  
  
La televisión nunca tiene algo que ofrecer cuando se busca despejar la mente. Mulder se preguntaba para qué habían tantos canales si todos tenían lo mismo: basura. Y él no tenía el mínimo deseo de levantarse del sofá, tomar su pelota de basket e ir en busca de la cancha más cercana. Le faltaba energía. Le faltaba vida. Él bien sabía donde estaba todo lo que le faltaba, así como sabía que jamás lo volvería a tener.   
  
Su alma estaba de luto, como otras tantas veces. Pero ahora era más doloroso. Mucho más doloroso que cuando perdió a su padre o a su hermana. Porque con ellos tuvo que resignarse a no verlos nunca más y a que el tiempo curase las heridas... la idea de que estaban descansando en un lugar mejor le daba el consuelo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.   
  
El timbre del teléfono le sorprendió. Era un sonido extraño a estas horas.  
  
-Mulder.  
  
-¿Qué tal?- le saludó Langley. -Te has olvidado de nosotros.   
  
-¿Para qué llaman?  
  
-Uys... ya que andas de mal genio, iremos al grano. Tenemos algo para ti, la verdad no sé de que se trata todo esto, así que mejor velo por ti mismo.  
  
-Voy enseguida- dijo soltando el teléfono y dejando que la curiosidad le diera el empuje que necesitaba.  
  
  
Refugio de los Pistoleros Solitarios.-  
  
A pesar del constante esfuerzo de los chicos para alegrar un poco el ambiente, Mulder seguía con la misma cara de tragedia. Tras ver que no podía robársele ni media sonrisa, decidieron ponerse las máscaras de seriedad y mostrar lo que guardaban celosamente.  
  
-Bueno...- intervino Frohike con manos temblorosas -apenas ayer logramos colocar las cámaras y hace par de horas conseguimos algo interesante.  
  
Mulder tomó asiento y respiró profundo para que sus amigos no pagaran por su mal genio. Se estaba desesperando con la extrema calma de los "tres chiflados". Byers se acercó al video y colocó la cinta.   
  
-Esto es...- dijo éste presionando el botón de play.   
  
La imagen ya le era familiar, así como la sensación de asco que le causaba.   
  
-No quiero ver esto- se puso de pie, pero los chicos se encargaron de que volviera a su lugar.  
  
-Ya no seas tan...- Langley selló su boca antes que decir alguna palabra hiriente. La actitud de Mulder ya los estaba irritando, era difícil el momento, pero él no ayudaba.   
  
Las imágenes seguían vivas en la pantalla del televisor, pero él buscaba la forma de no enfocarlas. Suficiente había tenido con haber presenciado una de sus charlas frente al buró, como para también tener que soportar una visita en el departamento. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ese favor a los pistoleros... eso fue hasta que encontró ese "algo interesante".  
  
-¿Qué...- las palabras se extraviaron en su garganta. Tal vez el nudo que se estaba formando no las dejaba pasar. Tenía miedo de ver lo que seguía... miedo de que alguna de las imágenes que se formaban en su mente fuera la siguiente. Pensó que su temor no podía ser mayor, pero cuando vio que El Fumador se marchaba... cuando vio el rostro de Scully y el arma en su mano... sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar y quiso gritar para que pararan la cinta.   
  
  
Apartamento de Mulder.-  
  
Girar la llave en aquella cerradura nunca había sido tan complicado para ella. Necesitaba control, mesura... no nervios traicioneros que bloquearan su mente cuando menos le convenía. Él no estaba en casa, lo confirmó cientos de veces antes de tomar el elevador y poner un pie en aquel pasillo.   
  
La puerta ya estaba abierta, sólo faltaba dar par de pasos y entrar. Tan simple como eso.   
  
No, no era sencillo. Entrar a hurtadillas al departamento de su compañero le hacía sentir que estaba profanando algún templo sagrado. No podía creer que tenía que tomar tantas precauciones para entrar a un lugar que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una especie de segundo hogar.   
  
La oscuridad le recibió. Como siempre. Aunque fuera mediodía, el principal decorado eran las sombras, compañeras inseparables de Mulder, quizá las únicas que le han comprendido a través del tiempo... que no le han traicionado.   
  
  
****  
  
Las calles crecían ante sus ojos y parecían no tener fin, pero el problema principal era que no tenía un rumbo fijo. Tal vez llevaba todos esos minutos recorriendo la misma cuadra sin darse cuenta; no era algo que le sorprendiera, su mente seguía mostrándole la imagen de Scully a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por borrarlo todo y quedarse en blanco.   
  
Necesitaba un lugar... su sofá era una buena opción, excelente para hundirse en él y quedarse allí hasta el día en que sintiera la necesidad de volver a la vida y seguir adelante. O quizás tendría que levantarse a responder el teléfono y recibir alguna mala noticia... mejor que no timbrara.  
  
Sin importar lo que pensara el policía de tránsito de la esquina, Mulder hundió el pie en el acelerador. Su caso era una emergencia, al diablo con las leyes.   
  
  
****  
  
Un pequeño sobre blanco estaba sobre la mesa. No tan visible que pudiera ser notado de inmediato, pero tampoco tan oculto que no permitiera que lo encontrara. Según sus cálculos tardaría par de días, incluso semanas, en ver el sobre y descubrir su contenido... se tomaría el tiempo suficiente para que todo estuviera en completo orden, como debía ser.   
  
Hacer esto la colocaba en jaque mate. Se tardaron casi una década para lograrlo... pero la victoria es dulce y ellos disfrutaron cada paso, cada jugada, cada año. El final no sería la excepción.   
  
Ella se acercó hasta la persiana y miró hacia la calle para confirmar sus sospechas. Dos hombres, un auto negro... ¿Así de patéticos se veían Mulder y ella cuando vigilaban desde un auto? Una pequeña carcajada se le escapó, no podía creer que estaba pensando en esas tonterías justo en aquel momento.   
  
Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. No debía estar ahí dando vueltas cuando su misión ya estaba cumplida. No debía llenarse los pulmones de aquel perfume característico de Mulder, ni revivir recuerdos que la hicieran flaquear.   
  
Tenía que irse. Rápido. No lo pensó, lo puso en práctica. Mecánicamente, sin pensarlo, sin sentirlo.. no podía darse el lujo de mirar atrás porque corría el riesgo de no salir nunca de allí. Giró el pomo, haló la puerta y los segundos se perdieron en el espacio.  
  
****  
  
Viva. Esa fue la primera palabra que vino a su mente. Ese pensamiento le nubló por varios segundos.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- su mecanismo de defensa fue lo suficientemente rápido para activarse enseguida. No estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir, sólo veía el rostro de Scully palidecer. Parecía un fantasma. Probablemente no era más que una proyección de sus deseos.   
  
Ella seguía sin habla; quizá no estaba tan viva como pensaba. Sintió la necesidad de tocarla y saber si en verdad estaba allí, pero antes de llevarlo a cabo ella estaba avanzando hacia él. ¿Debía esperar a que traspasara su cuerpo para caer en la cuenta de que aun muerta su alma le perseguiría?  
  
No le traspasó. Su pequeña figura se deslizó hábilmente por el poco espacio que quedaba como salida. Estaba escapando sin darle una explicación de su presencia, no otra vez, no se iría dejando la duda en el aire.   
  
-¡Scully!- le gritó al tiempo que la sujetaba por el brazo como si se tratase de su presa más preciada. Su nombre tenía un sabor diferente en sus labios... era tan amargo como la hiel.  
  
-No...- le susurró ésta tratando de zafarse, mirando nerviosa a todos lados como si alguien la persiguiera. -Esto no está bien.  
  
-¡Nunca ha estado bien!   
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-No digas algo que no puedo creer. 

Él la sintió temblar bajo su mano, así como sentía su pulso acelerado. En sus ojos leyó algo que muy pocas veces había visto en Dana Scully: miedo.  
  
-Entonces déjame ir- le dijo sin esconder su desesperación. Es lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti.

Y así lo hizo. A pesar de que sus dudas se multiplicaron, a pesar de toda la confusión... de esa sofocante sensación de que esto no terminaba todavía.   
  
****  
  
El Mulder que había dejado en el pasillo no era la fotografía que quería llevar consigo para el largo viaje que le esperaba. Ninguna imagen de él era buena para que la acompañara. Por eso no quería verlo; ahora le resultaría imposible borrarlo de su cabeza por un buen tiempo.   
  
Viendo su auto a pocos metros, ella se echó a correr para acortar la distancia. Entró y se encerró rápidamente, como si quisiera aislarse del mundo que le rodeaba y así liberarse momentáneamente del enorme peso que llevaba encima. 

A través del retrovisor, Scully vio el mismo auto negro listo para   
partir al igual que ella.   
  
Era hora de emprender el viaje del que sólo sabía la hora de   
salida, pero no la hora de llegada. 

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

  
  
********  
Parte 11  
********  
  
Al principio ellos fueron más sutiles y cuidadosos con sus movimientos. Vigilarla era casi un arte, con toda paciencia, sin dejar una huella que pudiera levantar sospechas en la agente. Ahora no se tomaban tantas molestias. El propósito ya no era seguir su rastro, sino recordarle que ellos estaban ahí como una sombra de la que nunca se libraría.   
  
Una mano estaba en el volante, la otra sostenía el móvil. Sus ojos no descuidaban el retrovisor, presenciando la agilidad de sus persecutores cada vez que ella tomaba un atajo distinto o doblaba precipitadamente en alguna esquina. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre cada número hasta formar una combinación bastante familiar.  
  
-¿Hola?  
  
-Hola mamá- saludó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. -¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien Dana. Qué sorpresa. ¿Está todo bien?  
  
-Sip- llamarla no tenía sentido... bueno, para ella lo tenía pero no podía explicarle nada de lo que ocurría a su madre. -Es que tengo un rato libre y tenía mucho sin hablarte.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y cuándo sacarás otro tiempo para visitarme? Ya tengo deseos de verte.   
  
Scully se quedó en silencio al no saber que decir. ¿Otra mentira? Estaba muy acostumbrada últimamente.   
  
-Em... hay mucho trabajo. Un día de estos me aparezco en tu puerta- ella pudo escuchar el suspiro de su madre al otro lado. Esa era su respuesta cuando no estaba conforme o convencida de las excusas de su Dana. -Mamá... tengo que dejarte. Estoy conduciendo.  
  
-Ok.. cuídate mucho, hija.  
  
"Sí, madre", se dijo cuando cortó la comunicación, todavía apretando el celular con su mano. Pensaba marcar otro número, pero antes de cometer semejante idiotez lanzó el aparato al asiento trasero. Mientras más lejos mejor.   
  
Volviendo a Tierra, Scully empezó a fijarse más detenidamente en los letreros que veía pasar como estrellas fugaces. Iba rápido, muy rápido. Más allá del límite permitido dentro de la ciudad... pero ahora caía en la cuenta de que la había dejado atrás.   
  
La carrera del gato y el ratón se estaba haciendo aburrida. Si hubiera ido rumbo a su departamento, tal vez ellos se hubieran quedado fuera vigilado o la hubieran seguido hasta dentro para darle punto final a todo este asunto. Pero no. Eligió entrar un poco en el juego y hacerlos desesperar con tantas vueltas y calles. Aunque pensándolo bien... les estaba haciendo el trabajo más fácil saliendo hacía una pista vacía, donde desaparecer un auto no era problema.  
  
Optó dejar de pensar y relajarse un poco, así que encendió la olvidada radio y encontró a una Britney cantando sobre calor y otras cosas más. Nop, demasiado calor hacía ya. Cambió de estación y escuchó entonces la hipnotizante voz de Sarah Mclachlan contando una de sus nuevas historias.   
  
Cantaba sobre haber caído a pesar de los esfuerzos... haber perdido todo por lo que tanto había luchado. Sería masoquista de su parte seguir escuchando, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como una droga para sus oídos.   
  
Tarareando la nueva melodía, miró nuevamente hacia atrás sorprendiéndose de ver que el anónimo vehículo mantenía una distancia mucho mayor a la que habían mantenido en todo el trayecto. ¿Estarían cansados o se les acabaría el combustible? No tenía respuesta, así que volvió a centrarse en la carretera, cuidando de disminuir la velocidad para la curva que se aproximaba.   
  
Antes de identificar bien el vehículo que venía hacia ella, el ensordecedor ruido de los frenos y del choque la envolvieron, sin darle tiempo a pensar claramente lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo dio vueltas... todo era confusión. La calma llegó a los pocos segundos, siendo el silencio mucho peor que la acción misma.   
  
No quería abrir los ojos ni moverse. De por sí no sabía si estaba viva, pero el olor de la gasolina fue la alarma que despertó sus sentidos. Debía salir del auto antes de que el dolor le quitara la poca fuerza que le quedaba.  
  
  
Apartamento de Mulder.-  
  
Su respiración, el tic tac del reloj y el suave murmullo del viento eran los únicos protagonistas en aquella cárcel silenciosa. Sin embargo, esos sonidos golpeaban sus oídos como si fueran parte de la más estruendosa explosión. Estaba resacado. Peor que la primera vez que un adolescente se emborracha o que la más alocada fiesta de la universidad.   
  
El alcohol termina de consumirse en el organismo. Ella no. Ella es el veneno que su cuerpo nunca podrá eliminar. Por más que intente, por más que quiera. Está clavada en sus entrañas... para bien o para mal, porque ella lo complementa pero también lo destruye.   
  
Entre tanta locura se hizo un pequeño lapso... una nota mental: No enamorarse en las siguientes vidas. Ya en esta todo estaba perdido.  
  
Enamorarse. De sólo pensarlo sintió que su pecho se encogía, no dejando entrar la cantidad de aire necesaria. Tenía que incorporarse. Joder, el sofá estaba tan cómodo.  
  
Tenía mucho tiempo de haber abandonado su práctica de auto-tortura. Scully lo ayudó bastante en ese sentido y ahora ella era la culpable de que volviera a caer. Bien tarde se daba cuenta de su papel de marioneta. Sus palabras se convertían en sus acciones... hasta ese punto había calado Scully en su existencia.   
  
El teléfono sonó. No iba a contestar. Que se viniera el mundo encima, pero no pensaba mover un solo dedo para levantar ese estúpido aparato. No le interesaba lo que pudiera suceder. No cuando su mundo ya estaba en ruinas.  
  
"Agente Mulder, habla Skinner. Si está ahí por favor responda". La maldita contestadora estaba funcionando. "Mulder. La agente Scully... ella sufrió un accidente..."  
  
-¡Señor!- exclamó este sofocado. -Estoy aquí, ¿qué pasó?  
  
-Mulder... al fin responde- él sonaba nervioso. Se tomó una pausa que para Mulder fue extremadamente larga y entonces retomó el asunto con la mayor firmeza posible. -Scully tuvo un accidente...  
  
-¡Eso ya lo dijo! ¿Qué diablos pasó?  
  
-Ella falleció, Mulder.  
  
Negación. Esa fue la primera reacción de su cuerpo y de su mente. Ella no podía estar muerta porque ella era su vida. Y él seguía respirando aquel aire todavía impregnado de su presencia.   
  
Skinner seguía narrando el suceso como si alguien se lo hubiera pedido. Quería decirle que se callara, pero no le salía la voz. Apenas podía distinguir algunas palabras y entonces, finalmente, el silencio.  
  
-¿Agente Mulder?- estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Conociendo la personalidad del agente, tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano cometiera una locura.   
  
-¿Ya le dijo a su madre?- su voz había perdido por completo la naturalidad.   
  
-Sí.  
  
Imaginarse el rostro de la señora Scully no le fue difícil. En más de una ocasión pudo verla enfrentar una situación similar. De seguro estaría saliendo de su casa rumbo al hospital a encontrarse con la cruda realidad de haber perdido su otra hija.  
  
Entonces le llegó otra inquietud. ¿Tenía la fortaleza necesaria para verla? ¿Era capaz de pararse frente a su cuerpo inerte?  
  
Él colgó sin despedirse. Era un momento en que las formalidades salían sobrando. Soltando el teléfono, se dejo caer al suelo justo al lado de su sofá, colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre su pecho y sus rodillas.   
  
Así quería pasar la noche y todos los días que estuvieran por venir. Escondiendo su rostro de la luz del sol para nunca olvidar que su flama interna se había extinguido.   
  
Sin embargo, su distanciamiento del mundo tendría que esperar. Primero había que cumplir con las leyes de la sociedad, con un elegante traje negro y unas gafas que ocultaran las lágrimas de unos y la hipocresía de otros. Odiaba ese desfile de apariencias, porque en realidad serían muy pocos los que al pasar el tiempo sentirían de verdad el vacío que deja quien se ha ido.   
  
Y él era uno de ellos. A pesar de las circunstancias.   
  
  
Arlington National Cemetery.-  
  
Salió tarde para llegar tarde. Así quería que fuera. No necesitaba presenciar toda una ceremonia ni escuchar despedidas y palabras tristes. Él nunca fue parte de ese círculo, sólo fue parte de ella y así iba a despedirse: a solas con Scully.  
  
Mulder esperó pacientemente, oculto tras el vidrio tintado de su auto. Todos empezaron a irse... poco a poco, como era de esperarse. Excepto una persona, la única con la que pudo compartir un poco después de Dana. Su madre.  
  
Caminó lentamente, con temor a acercarse e invadir la privacidad del momento. Entonces la escuchó decir:  
  
-Ella me llamó unos minutos antes, sin saber qué decir, prometiendo que un día de estos me visitaría- él no sabía si hablaba sola o si se había percatado de su presencia. -No supe interpretar su silencio... o tal vez sí, pero me acostumbré a ocultar mi mortificación porque Dana siempre podía con todo, y si trataba de ayudarla se molestaba.  
  
Sip. La típica muralla Scully. La conocía a la perfección.  
  
-No encontraron su cruz- dijo depositando la última rosa que quedaba en sus manos, -algo raro porque no acostumbraba quitársela- se quedó un rato pensativa, leyendo la lápida una y otra vez. -¿La viste, Fox?  
  
Él negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo articular palabra.   
  
-Yo tampoco- prosiguió volteándose por completo. -No quiero llevar esa imagen de mi hija en mi memoria. Apenas... apenas pudieron identificarla- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, -no quiero ni pensar en el sufrimiento que fue para ella.  
  
Mulder respiró profundo y se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla. Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca y le pareció como si fuera a Scully que estuviera rodeando con sus brazos.   
  
-Mamá- se escuchó una voz lejana. Era Bill, que junto al auto esperaba con algo de impaciencia a su madre.   
  
-Adiós Fox- le dijo apartándose de él sin poder mirarle a la cara.   
  
-Adiós, señora- susurró Mulder pensando que esta vez era un adiós en todo el sentido de la palabra.   
  
Y ahora que quedaba solo frente a la fría lápida, se dio cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como creía. No estaba listo para hablar con ella de esta manera, tal vez nunca iba a estarlo. Las dudas que quedaron en vida permanecerían martillando su mente. Quizá algún día terminaría de aceptar su destino.  
  
  
Apartamento de Mulder.-  
  
Ella quería decirle algo. Esa fue la última idea que se plantó en su cerebro y le era imposible sacarla. Sus ojos delataban el miedo que corría por sus venas... no esperaba encontrarlo porque no debía ser así. Había estado en el departamento más tiempo del previsto y, cuando terminó de hacer lo que había venido a hacer, tuvo que quedarse porque no podía despedirse.   
  
¿Cómo lo sabía? Todo estaba en el aire... en esa mágica conexión que ambos compartían y que jugaba con ellos sólo dándoles pequeñas pistas a la vez que los cegaba con el miedo a la traición y a la distancia.   
  
Empezó a buscar entre todas sus pertenencias como un loco, sin importar el caos que dejaba a su paso. Busco entre sus libros, sus informes... nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que había dejado algo aquí.   
  
Entonces miró hacia la mesa: un sobre, justo del color del computador como para que pasara desapercibido. A distancia pudo distinguir la letra de Scully. Sus sentimientos se entremezclaron al tenerlo en sus manos y abrirlo le llevó más tiempo del normal.  
  
Mientras desdoblaba la carta para empezar a leer, sintió algo que cayó a sus pies. Se inclinó para ver de qué se trataba y se quedó pasmado al ver la pieza que brillaba a pesar de la poca luz.   
  
Sus torpes dedos recogieron la cadena al tiempo que sus rodillas tocaban el suelo. Esa frágil prenda significaba tanto... y ella había decidido dejarla en sus manos. No podía entenderlo. Quizá dejó pasar alguna señal por alto, quizá estaba tan ocupado intentando odiarla que se olvidó de buscar y llegar hasta el fondo de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.  
  
Y la verdad no estaba tan lejos como él pensaba.  
  
"Deja que las mentiras entierren mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi alma".

Continuará... 


	12. Capítulo 12

********  
Parte 12  
********  
  
"No puedo permitir que te quedes creyendo una farsa. No cuando he luchado tanto junto a ti por defender la verdad.  
  
Quiero pedirte perdón por no poder acercarme a ti y decírtelo. Ahora comprendo a aquellos hombres que son capaces de morir por una simple verdad; no comparto sus ideales pero entiendo por qué prefieren esconderse detrás de una mentira. Muchas veces la decisión no está en sus manos... como me ha pasado.  
  
Fui asignada a tu lado con un objetivo, eso lo sabes bien. Y conocerte me hizo cambiar de parecer, me convertí en tu aliada y a la vez en una adversaria peligrosa para ellos. A lo largo del camino nos dimos cuenta de lo que eran capaces, no tengo que contarte toda la historia.  
  
Pero cuando llegó la calma que viene tras la tormenta, me dormí pensando que ya no podían hacer más. Y un buen día desperté... ellos me recordaron la verdadera razón por la cual estaba a tu lado, así como me recordaron el camino que decidí tomar. Eso tenía un precio y mi deuda no sería exonerada.   
  
La suerte estaba de su lado, así como esas pequeñas pruebas que prácticamente les regalé. Me sentí como una criminal a la hora de leerle sus derechos: cada palabra, cada paso, cada decisión... todo sería usado en mi contra.  
  
Tu mayor temor se convirtió en el catalizador de sus planes. Miedo a una traición. Miedo a que nuestra confianza se destrozara. Y caímos en la tela de araña que tan cuidadosamente tejieron: yo conociendo todas las reglas y tú ignorándolas por completo.  
  
No quiero entrar en detalles, no tengo tiempo. He decidido arriesgarme con tal de buscar la manera de salvarte... y de salvarme a mí también. Espero que funcione y, de no ser así, espero que puedas borrar este amargo episodio y seguir adelante sabiendo que nunca, jamás mientras viva, podría engañarte en ningún sentido.  
  
Espero que recuerdes las palabras que te dije aquella noche: Nada ni nadie podrá evitar que yo te ame. Prométeme que las llevarás contigo pase lo que pase".  
  
Las últimas palabras delataban su prisa. Y así concluyó... sin una firma, sin un adiós convincente. Antes de terminar, Mulder tuvo que detenerse par de veces y limpiar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos para poder seguir leyendo. Era ella otra vez, la Scully que él conocía le hablaba por fin, aunque no pudiera escuchar su voz.   
  
Él dejó aquella hoja de papel y volvió a fijar su atención en la cruz de oro y en la primera línea que Scully había dejado para él.  
  
"Deja que las mentiras entierren mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi alma". Escrito en una pequeña tarjeta... más que escritas, sus letras parecían dibujadas con toda la paciencia que merece una obra de arte. La aferró fuertemente en su puño, tratando de drenar todas las emociones que le envolvían y amenazaban con hacerle estallar.  
  
Al abrir la mano, el reverso de la nota quedó ante sus ojos, revelando el último eslabón de la cadena.  
  
***  
  
Fueron muchos aeropuertos, muchos vuelos, muchos viajes que parecían no tener fin... muchas buenas conversaciones que hacían la travesía increíblemente más corta. Tal vez por eso las horas se multiplicaban; esta vez no tenía a su lado aquella que era capaz de acelerar el tiempo o de hacerlo más ameno.  
  
Observaba el cielo a través de la ventanilla del avión y, por primera vez en su vida, no se preguntaba por la vida fuera de este mundo. Le interesaba una sola vida, y era en este planeta.  
  
Todas sus inquietudes giraban en torno a su destino: San Diego. Una simple dirección en el reverso de una tarjeta y su mente empezaba a crear todas las alternativas posibles a un millón de preguntas disparadas simultáneamente. Se volvió a sentir atrapado... ese cóctel de sensaciones le remontaba a los tiempos en que la búsqueda de su hermana era la más básica de sus necesidades. Más que comer, más que dormir.   
  
De pensarlo, el hueco en su estómago se hizo más grande. ¿Y si volvía a casa con la decepción de no encontrar nada? Scully no estaría allí para regresarle la fe perdida y decirle que ella nunca le abandonaría. Scully, Scully, Scully. Todo seguía siendo Scully.  
  
Por Scully estaba en un avión rumbo a San Diego. Por Scully iba hacia quién sabe dónde para quien sabe qué. Mejor dejaba de pensar y hacer preguntas. Sin preguntas no hay respuestas. Sin respuestas no hay verdades.   
  
***  
  
El olor del mar le daba una extraña sensación de libertad. Era como un narcótico que viajaba hasta sus pulmones y le recordaba que estaba vivo. La sal, el agua, la arena... esa combinación que sólo la naturaleza podía brindar. Con esas imágenes estaba a punto de creer que Dios en verdad existe, pero sus experiencias a lo largo del camino cambiaban su opinión al polo opuesto.  
  
Ya estaba en el lugar preciso sin terminar de comprender de qué se trataba todo esto, por qué estaba allí y qué haría. Dejándose llevar por la magia de la brisa marina, él avanzó un poco más hasta tener un asiento en primera fila para presenciar uno de los mejores espectáculos: la puesta del sol.  
  
Él podía formar parte de la función, pero prefirió sentarse fuera del alcance de las olas juguetonas. El agua estaba fría y con el frío permanente que sentía en su interior tenía más que suficiente.  
  
Sus ojos empezaban a arder. Quería tomar por excusa la brisa que golpeaba su rostro, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de esas lágrimas que había logrado retener por tanto tiempo. Y poco a poco la perfecta visión del sol ocultándose en el horizonte se fue distorsionando, empañándose hasta confundir el atardecer anaranjado con el grisáceo de su llanto luchando por salir.  
  
Y lo dejó escapar... lo dejó bañar sus mejillas hasta que se llevara todo rastro de dolor, lo dejó sacar cada toxina acumulada en su interior y que su sabor salado llegara hasta su boca. Rogó en silencio para que su propia amargura se convirtiera en veneno y le enviase directo al cielo o al infierno.  
  
De su bolsillo sacó la cruz, dejando que sus dedos delinearan su contorno para así recordar las pocas veces que la había tocado antes. Y en ese pasado siempre regresaba a su dueña... ¿Sería lo mismo ahora? Preguntarlo era inútil.  
  
Mulder levantó la mano y dejó la cadena colgando entre sus dedos. Como si fuera a ponerla en otras manos, como si hubiera encontrado una solución a lo irremediable. Y cerrando los ojos, encontró una verdadera razón para estar allí.   
  
Meditar. Decidir. Soltar la cadena o llevarla consigo. Olvidar a Scully o vivir con su recuerdo.  
  
La decisión fue tomada por alguien o algo más y la cadena se resbaló de sus dedos. Pero ésta nunca tocó la arena porque las mismas manos que siempre le llevaban de vuelta a casa estaban allí para sostenerla, cubiertas por un vendaje que opacaban parcialmente su belleza pero nunca el calor que emanaban.  
  
Él no quería abrir los ojos por completo. Temía mirar más arriba y encontrar que el espejismo se esfumaba entre las olas. Tenía que tocarla, sentirla. Si era una ilusión quería que fuera completa, así su locura tendría sentido.

La primera caricia fue electrizante... el dorso de su mano recorría   
la suavidad de su rostro y sus ojos azules desaparecían cada   
segundo tras los párpados que se cerraban involuntariamente, presos   
de la narcosis que producía el roce de otra piel.  
  
Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Ninguno terminaba de asimilar la   
presencia del otro.   
  
-Estás aquí...- susurró Scully atrapando las manos de Mulder entre   
las suyas. -Pensé que no vendrías.  
  
Él trató de decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo. Era el momento indicado en el lugar indicado y no correría el riesgo de perder esta oportunidad. 

-Sé que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ahora que he sido "borrada del mapa" no tengo nada que perder y creo que tienes todo el derecho de saber y de tomar una decisión.   
  
Scully fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas, distrayéndose por un instante con aquella imagen.   
  
-Por más que luchemos, ellos ganarán- sentenció ella volviendo a mirar a Mulder a los ojos. -Es su juego, son sus reglas y no hay lugar para más vencedores. Al principio fui una pieza útil, con el paso del tiempo me convertí en un obstáculo y hoy me han obligado a desertar.   
  
Decir la verdad y narrar los hechos no era nada fácil cuando la historia se había vivido en carne propia. Nadie mejor que la protagonista para contar con lujo de detalles, pero en esta relación, muchas palabras eran sinónimo de desastre.   
  
-Hoy tú eliges el camino- ella no dijo más. Era misión de Mulder atar los cabos sueltos, encontrar el punto del laberinto donde estaba situado y decidir la ruta a seguir.   
  
Él no podía pensar, pero los dos caminos a tomar estaban más que claros: seguir adelante con los Expedientes X olvidándose por completo de Scully y siguiendo el juego. O, quedarse con Scully dejando atrás toda su cruzada y embarcándose en un nuevo reto.  
  
Cerrando los ojos, trató de visualizar su futuro desde ambas perspectivas. No era justo colocar dos de los aspectos más importantes en su vida en planos totalmente separados. No era justo tomar una decisión como ésta. Como tampoco había sido justo que Scully tuviera que pasar por todo esto.   
  
Ella había tocado el infierno y aun así regresaba para salvarle. Un ángel le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y el tenía el descaro de tomarse unos segundos para estudiar las opciones.   
  
Mulder sabía lo que debía y tenía que hacer. Y lo hizo. Súbitamente asaltó aquellos labios carnosos, dejando que en un beso se expresara sentimientos que no podían resumirse en simples palabras. La necesitaba... más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.   
  
Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, la acercó a él a medida que profundizaba el beso. No estaba conforme con el chispazo que producían sus labios al rozarse, su lengua luchaba por romper las barreras y volver a recorrer aquella boca que disfrutó por tan poco tiempo, pero que recordó una eternidad.

Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron aquel cuerpo que conoció de manera   
tan fugaz. Ella había sido suya... entre el caos y la confusión...   
entre las penumbras de una noche que no brindaba el escenario   
perfecto con el que soñaba.   
  
Él rompió el beso acariciando suavemente su rostro, entonces bajó su   
cabeza hasta el nivel del pecho de Scully y allí se recostó...   
escuchando la suave melodía de sus latidos, dejó que las manos de su   
compañera se enredaran en su pelo. Quería quedarse dormido entre sus   
brazos, pero tenía tanto miedo de despertar y encontrar el vacío de   
otra ilusión.   
  
-Te necesito tanto- no era una nueva confesión, pero él necesitaba   
decirlo. No para que ella lo supiera, sino para repetírselo a sí   
mismo y tenerlo presente a cada segundo. -No tienes la menor idea,   
Scully.   
  
Y un sonido poco usual cautivó sus oído. Ella estaba riendo... podía   
sentir como la risa vibraba en su pecho al tiempo que la escuchaba.   
  
Poco a poco, la risa se fue perdiendo entre sollozos. Él levantó la   
cabeza para ver que sucedía y al verla llorar volvió a sentir que el   
día se nublaba.  
  
-Oh Mulder, lo siento- dijo apoyando su frente en la de él. -Debí...   
debí...  
  
-No...- la detuvo éste limpiando sus lágrimas. -Te disculpas cuando   
estás haciendo mucho más de lo que merezco... no entiendo qué hice   
para tenerte aquí ahora. 

Scully acortó la distancia entre sus labios, entregándole en aquel pequeño roce la oración que se repetía en su mente sin cesar. Él pudo sentir la magnitud de su temor, él pudo ver a través de sus ojos y percibir las tinieblas que no la dejaban saber cual sería el final de su camino.   
  
Él la necesitaba, pero también se dio cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba aun más.   
  
-¿Estás seguro?- le susurró Scully, sabiendo perfectamente que no era fácil. Lo que ella ofrecía era todo lo contrario a aquello por lo que él había luchado. Pero las alternativas no existían.  
  
Entonces Mulder comprendió lo que Scully había vivido durante siete años. Lo que era seguirle sin ninguna explicación... arriesgando su reputación, su carrera, su vida en general. Ella lo siguió a todas partes sin preguntar ni importarle lo que pudiera pasar después. Y él nunca le había ofrecido el cielo.   
  
Ahora era su turno. Era él quien debía seguir a Scully sin peros ni condiciones... con los ojos cerrados para que fuera ella su guía y su única verdad.   
  
-Nunca he estado tan seguro- le dijo y la besó en la frente para bendecirla y sentirse bendecido, para buscar el perdón por cada vez que le causó dolor y prometerle por primera vez algo que fuera de los dos. No la misma cruzada ni la lucha contra sus demonios personales... el pasado quedaría en el pasado. 

-Sabes lo que significa.  
  
-Lo sé. Y gano mucho más de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida.   
  
Scully no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro, pero   
detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba la inquietud y la incertidumbre.   
  
-Ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente pasó- le dijo tornando su   
semblante serio.   
  
-No es necesario que volvamos a vivir esa pesadilla.   
  
-Pero está ahí, y estás oficialmente entre los vivos. Esto no   
termina aun, Mulder.  
  
Su miedo estaba de vuelta, o quizá nunca la había abandonado. Merecía un momento de paz en su vida y quería compartirlo con él, pero conociendo a sus adversarios la palabra seguridad no terminaba de agregarse a su diccionario. 

-Es tarde- dijo viendo como empezaba a oscurecer y poniéndose de pie con cautela. -Tengo que irme.   
  
-¿Scully?- él frunció el entrecejo y la miró extrañado.   
  
-Te dejo el espacio y el tiempo que requieres para pensar.   
  
-¡Qué!- su tono de voz fue más alto de lo que pensó. -¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Ha sido demasiado... en muy poco tiempo. Tú necesitas...  
  
-Sólo necesito estar a tu lado.  
  
Scully se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de mantener su firmeza y no quebrarse. Quería lo mejor para él, para los dos. No una decisión rápida que tuvieran que lamentar... pero Mulder no estaba contribuyendo.   
  
Él se levantó y avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.  
  
-Dame una sola razón para dejarte ir esta noche.  
  
Ella respiró profundo... una, dos, tres veces. Era una de esas ocasiones en que odiaba la perseverancia de Fox Mulder.   
  
-Esta relación... esta confianza... es un arma de doble filo.  
  
No era algo nuevo. Ambos lo habían pensando en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo, decirlo era totalmente distinto. Era darle más peso a tal afirmación.   
  
Pero no era razón suficiente para él.

-Espero que puedas borrar este amargo episodio y seguir adelante sabiendo que nunca, jamás mientras viva, podría engañarte en ningún sentido- recitó éste como si se tratase de algún poema consentido. -Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, Scully. Es una página nueva.

Las últimas murallas que la mantenían aislada estaban punto de desmoronarse. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y esa sensación de ser libre al cien por ciento ya no le resultaba tan aterradora como antes. Sólo hacía falta un último empujón para saltar.  
  
-Mi confianza en ti nunca murió- dijo Mulder leyendo la mente de su compañera. -Aun cuando tuve las pruebas ante mis ojos o cuando lo escuché de tus labios... una parte de mí se negó a aceptar que esa eras tú. Scully...- su voz empezó a temblar, -cada vez que tenía que decirte alguna palabra hiriente, sentía morir una parte de mí. La verdad no sé dónde estaría en este momento de no haber leído tu carta.   
  
De sólo pensarlo, ella se estremeció. E instintivamente, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tratase de sacudir todo pensamiento negativo.   
  
-Ven aquí- dijo él ofreciéndole el mejor resguardo que tenía en aquel momento. Y ella tomó su pecho como almohada y sus brazos como la cobija más cálida y segura, dejando escapar un suspiro al sentirse de vuelta a casa.  
  
-Estoy cansada- confesó sin temor de sentirse vulnerable.  
  
-Deberías estar en reposo. Y no me digas que estoy exagerando- una pequeña carcajada salió de ella. Sabía que era verdad así que no tenía ningún derecho a rebatir ni a decir "estoy bien, Mulder". 

Él la tomó en sus brazos y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Scully.   
  
-¿Qué haces? Estoy bien- exclamó sin salir de su asombro.  
  
-Ya extrañaba escuchar eso, pero esta vez... no te creo- ella lo miró arqueando las cejas. -Adoro cuando haces eso, Scully.  
  
Su risa volvió a escucharse y Mulder grabó cada nota hasta que se desvaneció y el murmullo del mar era el único sonido que los acompañaba. 

-Mulder...- susurró Scully temiendo romper la magia del momento, -¿qué va a pasar ahora?  
  
-Tan sólo cierra los ojos... y olvídate del mañana. 

***  
  
La escena que presenciaba a unos cuantos metros, no le sorprendió en   
absoluto. Quizá en ocasiones llegó a subestimar el poder que tenían   
ellos dos juntos, pero la experiencia le demostró que separarlos   
rayaba el borde de lo imposible.   
  
A pesar de no haber alcanzado todos sus objetivos, él se sentía   
vencedor. Consiguió lo que más quería: alejarlos de la búsqueda de   
la verdad... dejar los Expedientes donde siempre debieron estar, en   
un sótano abandonado y cubierto de polvo.   
  
Pero hacer que Fox Mulder fuera el mismo ser solitario y amargado   
que él había sido durante toda su vida, parecía ser una tarea cada   
vez más complicada.   
  
Una vez tuvo el poder de destruirlo, pero un simple error le   
arrebató todo el control de sus manos y tal vez por eso nunca   
llegaría a alcanzar esa meta tan egoísta.  
  
Lo que para él fue un error, se convirtió en el mejor regalo que su   
hijo pudo recibir. Lo que él nunca tuvo... un alma gemela. 

Fin.-

Notas finales:  
  
Bueno.. ha llegado el final. Y no ha sido fácil porque, primero, a pesar de las canas y de todo el trabajo que me dio este fic lo voy a extrañar. Me hará falta causarle infartos a cada rato a mi porrista y ver la respuesta de los lectores a medida que se publicaba un nuevo capítulo.   
  
Segundo, ver la aceptación que ha tenido el fic aumenta mi responsabilidad como autora. Al menos así me siento. Temo que el final no llene las expectativas de todos, pero es que no soy muy experta en finales y doy lo mejor que puedo, jeje. Se salvarán muchos porque me amenazaron para no seguir con la idea original de la historia, pero créanme que sería un verdadero angst :p  
  
Vania.. ya eres oficialmente mi beta. Jen y Ana.. espero que me perdonen (si no es que ya estoy perdonada) cuando hayan leído esto. A cada uno de ustedes que dejó su comentario, un millón de gracias. No hay nada mejor que el feedback, uds lo saben pk muchos son escritores.   
  
No voy a seguir porque me harán derramar par de lagrimitas de cocodrilo jeje. Tal vez algún día me interese en reanudar esta historia y ver qué ha sido de Mulder y Scully.  
  
Dominican Powa Forever!! Beshos para todos y thx a lot :)  



End file.
